Take Two
by inulover411
Summary: I am going to be taking down and REDOING THE ENTIRE THING and also Im putting up a new story 2! :D
1. Chapter 1

Take Two

Summary: When Tohru's brother suddenly returns after being gone for four years, how will Tohru react? And how will the Sohma's feel about her not-so-normal brother? And who's that person in the dark cloak who keeps flitting behind doorways? Secrets about Tohru are revealed! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALSO: Don't mind if I sometimes use terrible grammar…. that's just something that happens when I write.

Chapter One: It doesn't have a title—deal with it.

It was a chilly day and the man shivered as the cold wind cut through him. He zipped up his bright red jacket and stuck his hands in his jeans pockets. He stared at the ground behind dark glasses and his short brown hair blew around his face in the wind. The cemetery was now quite empty, because of the coming snow, and he was the only person there. With a gloved hand he reached up and removed his glasses, revealing a pair of striking green eyes. He kneeled down on the ground and traced the names of his now dead mother with his fingers, letting the pain and reality of it all sink into him.

It had been two years since her death.

He still remembered the last conversation he had had with her…. how could he have been so cruel…he yelled and screamed and still she stood there, with that sad smile on her face. He had said such cruel words to his mother…

And he had never gotten to apologize…

A tear slipped from his eyes and he angrily wiped it away, getting back up to his feet. No. He didn't believe it…. he COULDN'T…how could his mother REALLY be dead?

But there it was…the inevitable proof…the name of his mother engraved onto stone above her husband's…

The name of his mother…. Kyoko Honda.

DU DU DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

So…watcha think? Is it okay? PLEASE review! I'm BEGGING YOU! PLEASE! Even if you want to flame me, that's okay! I take ALL kinds of criticism! YAAA!

I'm sorry this one was so short—but this is my first fic and it'll take me a while to get any good. I know that this isn't any good, but I like it and that's what matters!

I'll try to have a new chappie up soon, m'kay?

Thanx-

Inulover411


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: You dorks, if I owned Fruits Basket, would I be writing this? I mean, REALLY.

Thanks again for your reviews yall! I REALLY appreciate it! And thanks Mikata-Chan! Your spirit always keeps me going!

ANYWAYS… ON WITH IT!!

Be warned….this is a ooper-dooper (WOW, that was GAY…) long chappie, so take a deep breath and step foreword brave soul!!!!

"Ah, Tohru! That was wonderful!" Shigure said, leaning back and setting his chopsticks on his plate.

"Thank you!" Tohru said with a smile, picking all the plates up and taking them to the kitchen. She sat back down at the table after she had put away the dishes.

"You three will have to bundle up. It's quite cold out." Shigure said

"Yes, and it's supposed to snow this evening, too." Yuki agreed.

"Really!" Tohru said "that's great!"

"What the hell's so great about snow anyway? I mean, really. It falls and then it melts and makes a big mess. And its so damn cold!" Kyo said in his usual rough shot manner.

"Yes, but it's so pretty! And it's so much fun to play in!" Tohru said happily, rolling down the sleeve of her left pink turtleneck.

"We should probably get going soon." Yuki said, standing up. He and Kyo were already wearing their school uniforms, but Tohru wasn't. Just as she was getting ready to head upstairs, --

"Oh, Tohru. Before I forget, your Grandfather called yesterday while you were at work." Shigure said.

"Really?" Tohru said, looking over in surprise.

"What did he want?" Kyo asked, leaning against a wall.

"He seemed real worried about something, but he wouldn't tell me what was bothering him. He just told me to tell Tohru (alliteration!!!) to call him when she gets the chance."

"I wonder what's up." Yuki said.

"Do you guys mind if I call him real quick?" Tohru asked.

"No, not at all, Miss Honda." Yuki said, giving her a small smile. Tohru bowed to them and left the room, leaving the door open behind her. Shigure turned on the TV, and they all half-listened to the weather report.

"Hello? Is Grandpa there?" they heard Tohru ask.

_"Yes, I'll get him right now." _

"Thank you."

_"…Hello? Tohru?"_

"Grandpa, hi!" Tohru said.

_"It's good to hear your voice."_

"How are you doing these days? Is your back okay?"

_"I'm…I'm fine." _

"Uh…Grandpa? What's wrong?

_"Tohru…I saw…" _

"What?"

_"I saw him…"_

"Who?"

_"Kaze…" _he said softly. Tohru gasped and stiffened, staring at a spot on the floor. Her hair fell around her face.

"A-are you j-joking?" she stammered, her voice shaking.

_"No. He just showed up out of the blue about two days ago. He asked where you and Kyoko were, and when I told him that Kyoko was dead, he actually cried. He has changed a lot."_

"Does he know where I am?" Tohru asked.

_"No. I didn't tell him. Tohru, I just wanted to let you know…in case you didn't want to see him." _

"…"

"_Tohru?"_

"I have to get going Grandpa."

_"Alright. Goodbye." _

"Goodbye." Tohru said softly, hanging up the phone.

(Tohru POV)

'No…it CAN'T be…. it just can't be Kaze…. how could he really be back?'

**FLASHBACKS**

_"Tohru! Tohru! Hey! Come here!" a 9-year-old boy called. He had short, wavy hair, dark green eyes, and wore a black hoodie over jeans. _

"_Coming!" a 5-year-old Tohru said, running up to Kaze. Her hair was short and there was a ribbon in it. She wore a maroon-colored dress and white stockings. "What is it, Kaze?" she asked, walking to his side. Look!" he said, pointing out the window. Tohru looked and her face lit up. _

_"Kaze! It's snowing! Yea!" she cried, hugging him. _

_"Common, let's go ask if we can play in it!" he said. They ran down the hall to Kyoko's room, where they bust in to see Kyoko, sitting on her bed reading a book. She had a cup of hot coffee on the bedside table next to her and was still wearing her pajamas. _

_"Can we-" Tohru and Kaze both started to say._

_"-yes. Have fun." Kyoko said, not looking up from her book. Tohru and Kaze looked at each other and grinned, quickly running to the coat closet and grabbing their coats and gloves. As soon as they were dressed, they ran outside, giggling and laughing. They made snow angels first, standing up and admiring their work when the finished. Kaze boasted about how his was bigger than hers, and she threw a snowball at him, just missing. Then, Kaze went to the garage and, while Tohru made snowballs, grabbed the little green sled. He came out with its pull-string wrapped around his waist. _

_"Get in Tohru!" he yelled. Tohru grinned and hopped in. Kaze ran off, swerving to try to get Tohru to fall out, while she laughed and hung on. When she finally fell out, she still didn't stop laughing. And neither did Kaze._

_**A VERY DIFFERENT SCENE…**_

_"Tohru, it's about Kaze…" Kyoko said, trying to console her crying daughter. _

_"Mom, where is he? I haven't seen him all week!" Tohru cried as her mother hugged her. She was 13 now. _

_"Ssh…it's alright Tohru." Kyoko said softly, stroking Tohru's hair. _

_"But Mom! Where did he go!" _

_"I don't know honey." _

_"But WHY?"_

_"I don't know." Kyoko said, a tear falling down her face. _

_**YO!!! TOHRU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

"WWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tohru screamed, abruptly jolting out of her memories.

"Miss Honda! You're alright! Calm down!" came the worried voice of Yuki Tohru spun around, her heart beating wildly in her chest, to se Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure standing behind her.

"Tohru, are you alright?" Shigure asked, looking concerned.

"O----O---oh, I'm fine…"Tohru said shakily.

"Miss Honda, what on Earth were you thinking about?" Yuki asked.

"Yea, you totally zoned out and you didn't even hear us calling for you." Kyo said, running a hand through his bright orange hair.

"I—I'm s-sorry…" Tohru stammered. "I-I think I'll go g-get ready for school now…" The Sohmas watched her go upstairs, and after she had disappeared Yuki through Kyo a horrible glare.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKIN AT RAT BOY?!!!" Kyo yelled, jumping back a bit.

"You stupid cat! You scared her so bad, she can't hardly talk!" Yuki yelled, shoving his cousin to the side.

"Now, now you two…don't go wrecking my house again." Shigure said, to no avail.

"Shut up you damn rat! It's not my fault she's such an airhead!" Kyo yelled, shoving Yuki back.

"Well you didn't have to yell at her!"

"Shut it ya damn ra-" POW!!! With a solid kick to the face, Kyo went stumbling back. Before more of the fight could commence, however, Tohru came down the stairs with her coat and scarf in her arms.

"Ah, Tohru, are you ready to go?" Shigure asked, while inside thanking the lord that his house was spared.

"Yes. I just have to grab the list from the kitchen." Tohru said, setting her coat and scarf on the stairs. She came back a few moments later with the list in her hand, which she stuffed in the pocked of her cream colored coat.

"Well, have a good day you three!" Shigure called, heading back to his study, tugging on the sleeve of his kimono.

"Bye Shigure!" Tohru called as she put her coat on and stuck her maroon and purple striped scarf in her other pocket. Yuki and Kyo also put on their coats and they headed off to school, unaware that they were being watched…

"So, Miss Honda, was everything alright with your grandfather?" Yuki asked, walking on Tohru's left.

"Oh….yes." Tohru answered slowly, not really looking at him.

"Liar." Kyo said as he walked on her right.

"No really! There's nothing wrong!" Tohru said frantically. She smiled, but both Kyo and Yuki could see that there was something bothering her.

(At school)

"Tohru! Hey!" came Uo's voice. She and Hana walked up to meet the trio at the entrance.

"Hello!" Tohru said, her smile not quite matching up to its usual standard. Uo raised an eyebrow and Hana stared.

"Tohru…there's something bothering you, isn't there?" Hana said in an eerie voice.

"Uh no! No! I'm alright you guys! Really!" Tohru said.

"Are you sure?" Uo asked, not believing her.

"Uh-huh!" Tohru said. "Um…there's something I have to do real quick, but I'll see you guys in class, okay?"

"Uh, sure Miss Honda." Yuki said.

"She seems to be in a lot of pain." Hana said, once Tohru was out of earshot. At this, the group unanimously decided to follow Tohru. They found her in the school office, asking if she could use the phone. The lady who must have been the secretary nodded and returned to her work at the computer, and Tohru picked up the phone and slowly dialed the number.

(Tohru POV)

'I can't believe I'm really doing this…I mean….I'm shaking so hard that I can hardly even dial the number….but I have to know…' she thought.

The phone rang four times, and just as she was about to hang up, someone on the other line answered,

_"Hello?" _Tohru froze. _"Hello?" _the person said again.

'I have to say something! I have to let him know that I'm here! I want to see him again!' she thought.

_"Is anyone there?" _came the voice again. Just as Tohru was about to say something, though, she freaked, and spun around. She slammed the phone down onto the receiver and it gave a loud ring. Everyone in the office jumped and stared at her. She was shaking from fear and anxiety. Tohru quickly grabbed her bag and almost ran from the office, her bangs hiding her face from view.

(normal POV)

It was the last hour of the day and Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Uo, and Hana all had the same class. Kyo looked over at Tohru, who was staring at her dest with a sad expression. He saw Yuki looking over at her too, and he glared. Tohru sighed quietly and looked up to see Yuki and Kyo looking at her. Both of them immediately whipped back around in their seats and faced the front.

'Oh great. Now everybody suspects something…I really should have said something to him…anything…. I mean…. I was just so scared and yet I was so happy…. It's been five years since he disappeared…and I still miss him. But, maybe…maybe I'm the reason he ran away! OH NO! That would be terrible! And if I'm the one who chased him off, then why would he ever want to see me again?!

It's just…it's just really hard sometimes…I miss him so much…but I doubt that he wants to see me again. Besides, if he wanted to come back, he would have. I just don't understand WHY he left…Mom was so upset.'

The bell ringing interrupted her thoughts, and she jumped. The class started to file out, and she headed for her locker,

"I don't even know why this has me so worked up. I mean, yeah, we were really close…but…' she thought as she stuck her math book in her bag. '…That was all in the past. I've gotten over it once, and I just have to get over it again.' She shut her locker and turned to see Yuki and Kyo waiting for her at the end of the hall. She smiled and waved. 'I can't let this get me down. I have to be strong.' Tohru thought as she made her way over to them.

(At the grocery store)

"Hm…let's see now…" Tohru thought aloud as she stood in the fish aisle of the grocery store. Finally seeing what she wanted, she grabbed the package and stuck it in the basket on her arm. (Ya know, one of those little basket thingies that you use when you don't want to use a cart!)

"I got the bread Miss Honda." Yuki said, walking up to her.

"Here you go." Kyo said dully, throwing two spices into the basket.

"Ah! Good shot Kyo!" Tohru said, thoroughly impressed. Kyo gave her a strange look.

"Uh…thanks?" he said.

"Okay…next!" Tohru said, moving to another isle. The boys followed behind her. Tohru seemed happier now than she had in the morning. "Ah! Here it is!" Tohru said, grabbing the item off of the shelf and putting it in the basket. As she turned to look at Kyo and Yuki, something caught her eye. At the end of the hall was a figure wearing a long black trench coat with the hood over his head, hiding his face from view. He had his hands in his pockets and by the way he was standing, she could tell that he was looking right at her. Then, he disappeared, just as suddenly as he had appeared.

"What're you looking at?" Kyo asked, as he and Yuki turned to look where Tohru had been looking.

"Oh, nothing." Tohru said, heading on down the aisle. 'I wonder who that was.' She thought to herself.

After checking out, the trio divided the bags evenly and headed home.

"We'd better hurry. It looks like it's going to snow soon," Yuki said.

"Uh-huh!" Tohru agreed earnestly.

As the trio passed the graveyard where Tohru's mother and father were buried, Tohru suddenly stopped. Yuki and Kyo walked a few more steps before registering the fact that she wasn't walking with them.

"Uh, Tohru?" Kyo called.

"What's wrong Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, walking over to her.

"Uh…nothing. I just got this bad feeling all of a sudden." Tohru said softly. Behind them, they heard a car door open, and they turned to see the back of a tall man getting out of a taxi. He went to the back of the car and got his small backpack out of the trunk. He still had not noticed the Sohmas and Tohru. From what they could see, he looked to be in his early twenties. He had short brown hair and was wearing a red jacket with the letters KH printed on the back, black pants and black shoes.

"Thanks again." The man said, handing the driver his money. The driver drove off, and the man started on his way.

There was a loud noise behind Kyo and Yuki and they spun around to see—

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled in concern. She had fallen to her knees, dropping the groceries in the process. Her face was ghastly pale and her mouth was wide open.

"Tohru?" came a voice from behind them. Kyo and Yuki turned to see the man looking at them. He looked equally as shocked as Tohru. His dark green eyes were locked onto hers, and they stared at each other.

"Kaze?" Tohru said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whew! What a long chapter that was! It took me the whole week to write it! I'm sorry it took me so long to update….(oh no…)

WWWWAAH!! I'M SORRY! OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!! I APOLOGIZE TO THE ENTIRE WORLD!!! I'M SORRY! AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!

Ummm….

Yea….

About that….

Um…okay then! Back to business! Sorry you all had to see my Ritsu side…it is quite embarrassing. Again, I apologize (sweat drop) Please review! I would really appreciate it!!! And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed the first chappie! It means so much to me!

See ya soon!

-Inu


	3. Chapter 3

**Ola!**

Yes, it's _FINALLY_ here…after a whole month! This is the chapter I **loathed** (hated beyond all reason) writing, but it's finally done…

Hope you –Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz- huh? Oh, sorry. I stayed up real late writing this stupid chapter (not that it's actually stupid)

The next chapter will be **much** better. I went back and I found LOTS of mistakes in the previous chapters and the story altogether, but I can't really change them, so I'm just gonna go with the original. I hate this chapter, sorry. But I still tried. This is **DEFENITELY** not my best work. I had to jump around a lot due to confusing and awkward parts—sorry.

Hope you like, despite that it probably sucks!

And thanks so much to all the people who reviewed! I appreciate that you haven't forgotten or given up on me! Thanks!! And PLEASE don't go away after you read this crappy chapter! The next one will be better! I promise! And you won't have to wait so long this time!

Chapter Three 

"Huh?" Do you know each other?" Kyo asked, kneeling down near Tohru, who was still sprawled on the ground. The man, Kaze, had dark, luscious brown hair, with part of his bangs falling right in the middle of his forehead. All of a sudden, he snapped out of the trance and his expression turned from shock at seeing Tohru to one of concern.

"Hey! Tohru, you goof, get off the ground!" he said, walking quickly over to Tohru and brushing past Yuki and Kyo. He bent down and grabbed Tohru's wrist, pulling her up to her feet. "Are you alright?" he asked. Still she stared. "Yo?! You in there Ruru?" he called, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Ruru?" Yuki and Kyo said simultaneously, glancing briefly at each other.

The odd name seemed to jolt Tohru back to her senses and her face lit up with a smile.

"KAZE-KAZUNO!!!!!!" she screamed, jumping up and hugging him around his neck. He laughed and hugged her back, dropping his backpack to the ground.

"Kaze-Kazuno?" Yuki and Kyo said (again) simultaneously.

"Oh, Kaze! I missed you so much!" Tohru said, releasing him.

"I missed you too." Kaze answered.

"Ummm…do you mind telling us what's going on?" Kyo asked, looking confused.

"Hm? Who are you two?" Kaze asked, finally seeing Kyo and Yuki.

"Oh! Kaze this is Kyo Sohma points and this is Yuki Sohma. Points they both are in my class at school. Kyo; Yuki, this is Kaze. He's my older brother.

(Here's another awkward part that I had to skip—he learns she's living with them)

(At Shigure's house)

'Okay…this is not happening…. my sister is **NOT** living with three guys, two of which are high schoolers…Two hormone-crazy high school boys and a man who can't be more than six years older than me…someone kill me now…' Kaze thought to himself. He was sitting at one end of the Sohma dining table, glaring at the three men sitting on the other end. 'This…is…**NOT**…happening…'

"Okay, I'm back!" came Tohru's cheery voice as she entered the room. She set a tray of snacks and tea in the center of the table and sat down across from her brother. Tohru looked at her brother, who was glaring at the Sohmas. He obviously didn't like this at all. She sighed inwardly and brushed a strand of her brown hair out of her face.

"So…Mr. Honda, this is quite a surprise. You see, Tohru's never mentioned you before." Shigure said, trying to be polite and friendly.

"Really?" Kaze said in a teasing voice, "And why would that be?" he asked, turning to Tohru.

"Well…uh…. well…" Tohru thought aloud.

"You thought I was never coming back, did you?" Kaze said, grinning.

"No! That's not it at all Kaze!" Tohru said.

"You still have absolutely no faith in me." Kaze teased.

"Kaze! That's not it at all!" Tohru cried, her face turning red.

"Ah…I love messin' with you Ruru." Kaze teased, reaching over and toying with Tohru's hair. She brushed his hand away with a laugh.

"Well, it's not surprising she didn't mention me. She's 17 and I'm 22. I ran away from home five years ago and I just got back a few days ago." Kaze said, turning to the Sohmas and giving a weak grin. He still didn't trust them, especially the guy that had called his little sister a 'flower' when they arrived, but he was starting to relax a little.

"So where did you go, anyway?" Tohru asked. Kaze looked at her for a moment, then looked away.

"Sorry Ruru. I can't really tell you." Kaze said.

"Oh…" Tohru said quietly.

(silence)

"So how did you three meet my sister?" Kaze asked, looking over at the Sohmas.

"Well, you see, she was living in a tent while your Grandfather was having his house renovated. Yuki and I were walking home one night when we saw the tent. We went over and-" Shigure said.

"WHAT?!!!!" Kaze interrupted, turning to Tohru, who sighed. "A TENT?! YOU LIVED IN A TENT?!!!" Kaze yelled.

"Yes…" Tohru said quietly.

"I can't BELIEVE this!!!!" Kaze said, exasperated. He ruffled his hair with his hand and grabbed a cracker off the tray.

"Well…maybe if you hadn't left—" Tohru started.

"--That has nothing to do with this." Kaze interrupted, throwing her a look. She looked back and frowned slightly.

"Whatever. It was in the past. Forget about it." Tohru said quietly, looking down at the table. Kaze looked away and nibbled on a piece of cracker. Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure looked between the two. Were things unsteady between the siblings?

(Later that night)

Kaze stared up at the ceiling through tired eyes. He was exhausted, but his mind was restless. He was sleeping on the couch and was borrowing some of Kyo Sohma's clothes. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind outside, trying to fall asleep. Finally, he gave up, and he kicked back the blankets. Grabbing his jacket he headed to the nearest window and looked outside. Indeed, through the darkness he could see a few snowflakes falling to the ground. He pressed his cheek against the cold window and stared out into the darkness. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Tohru yet. And there were so many things they needed to talk about, too. He sighed, as his cheek grew slightly numb. He had wanted to tell his sister where he was and why he had to leave…but that would have put her in danger. He was sworn to secrecy, and he couldn't even tell his own sister, who had worried so much over him, where he was. He figured it was probably her that had called his cell phone that day. He remembered back to the conversation he had had with their Grandfather.

(Flashback)

Kaze sat nervously on the couch in his Grandfather's living room. His grandfather entered and set a kettle of tea and two glasses in the center of the table. Kaze poured himself a glass and drank the warm tea earnestly. He was still cold from staying outside at the cemetery for so long. He brushed back a strand of his long bangs and sat back against the couch. The bottoms of his jeans were muddy, and he tried hard not to get the mud on anything.

"Kaze, it's been a long time," his Grandfather said, giving him a smile.

"Yes sir, it has." Kaze agreed, taking another sip of tea.

"I'm happy that you came to see me after all these years, but I can't help but feel like you're expecting something of me. What is it that you want?" he asked. Kaze set his drink on the coaster and stared down at his knuckles.

"I went by our house today…"

"Oh…"

"It was abandoned, Grandfather! Where are my mother and sister?" Kaze asked, his voice rising. He was desperate. He had finally been able to come home, and his family wasn't there.

"Kaze…" his grandfather started, a note of sadness in his voice.

"What Grandfather?" Kaze pushed.

"Your mother…she…." He said.

"Grandfather, please!" Kaze cried, leaning forward.

"Your mother is dead." His grandfather finally said, looking up at his grandson. Kaze just stared, in shock. "It happened two years ago…she was killed in an accident. Tohru was devastated…she was so upset and so alone…none of us could do anything to make her feel better." He said, his expression saddening. Kaze's throat started to burn. How could this have happened? How could Kyoko be dead?

"I never got to say goodbye…" Kaze stammered, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "I never got to apologize," he said, a tear slipping down his cheek. He suddenly stood up, his hand over his face.

"Kaze?"

Kaze grabbed his jacket and hastily put it on. He was almost sobbing by now as he ran from the room and out the door into the cold winter weather.

(End flashback)

She was really gone…he sighed again and started for the stairs. As he walked upstairs he thought to himself.

'Tohru really does seem different. Mom's death must've really affected her…since I was gone, there was no one else left. I should never have left…if I hadn't made that stupid deal, this would never have happened!' he thought, clenching his fist. He stood before Tohru's door and gave a small knock. After a few moments, a sleepy, pajama-clad Tohru answered the door.

"Em? Kaze? What is it?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Tohru. We need to talk."

O-O

DadaDUM…so not as dramatic, but still suspenseful…

That's it. The end of the worst chapter **ever**. Thank goodness I'm DONE with it!!!!

Review…flame if you want. I care not.

As a side note: I came up with the name "Kaze-Kazuno" as an extension of my nickname for **my** Kyo. And that name would be "**my** "Kyo-Konichii!!!"" (Nyah!) **(KYO IS MINE**)

You won't have to wait long!

Later- Inulover411

By the way: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING…sadly…

OLA!!!

Yep, Chapter Four is here! And I'm NOT happy about it!

I was wrong—THIS chapter is probably the WORST!!! ARGH! It was such a pain in the REAR! I went through all 75 songs on my Mp3 and I STILL wasn't happy with the chapter!!!!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I realized as I was writing this that I really hated it….

So, didja all see my critical error in the last chapter? Huh? Huh? Well, if you look back at the end, where Kaze is having a flashback about being at his grandfather's house, you'll see that I said 'he was still cold from being out at the cemetery for so long…' when technically, he didn't even know Kyoko was dead yet! OOPS! SORRY if I confused you! I didn't realize the mistake until after I posted the chapter, and I couldn't figure out how to change it! SORRY!

Well…until the end of this chapter, it's pretty crappy. PLEASE review—even if it's flames! And PLEASE don't give up on me!

Chapter Four

Tohru nodded and stepped back. Kaze followed her into the room and shut the door slowly behind him. He was pleased with the furnishings as he looked around his sister's room. His eyes fell upon a picture lying on Tohru's desk. Curious, he picked it up. It was a picture of Kyoko. He heard a small click and turned to see Tohru turning on a small lamp. The warm light emanated through the room and Kaze moved to his sister's bed. Tohru went over to her dresser and took out a maroon-colored, long-sleeve shirt and slipped it on over her pajamas and joined Kaze on the end of the bed. Kaze still had the picture of Kyoko and was staring at it intently.

'I wonder when this was taken?' he thought to himself. As he studied his mother's face, he remembered back to the day he had left home.

(Flashback)

A 17-year-old Kaze, wearing his usual red jacket and jeans, shut his door quickly behind him as he entered his room. He went to his closet and dragged out a ratty-looking backpack. Kaze threw it on his bed -which his mother had made this morning - and started throwing clothes in it. That done, Kaze got down on his knees and brought out a small cardboard box out from under his bed. His heart was pounding. He didn't have long. If he didn't show up at the train station soon, he'd be in real trouble. He opened the box and took out his wallet and a small picture. Kaze shoved the box back under the bed and jammed the wallet in his pocket. He bit his lip as he looked at the picture. It was of his mother, father, him, and Tohru at a picnic a few years ago. Tohru was just three and was busy eating a small piece of watermelon in her mother's lap. Katsuya was kneeling behind Kyoko and had one arm around her and another around a young Kaze, who was wearing a baseball cap and had a hotdog in hand. It was a warm summer day— the sky was clear, the flowers blooming…not a care in the world…the picture was taken only a few months before Katsuya had died…

Kaze shook his head and slipped the picture in his pocket. He swallowed a few tears as he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. He looked around and saw that his mother and sister were in the living room watching TV. Kaze snuck into the kitchen and started going through cabinets for food. He glanced at the clock on the wall and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was almost 4:00. He hurriedly stuck a few things in his bag and headed for the door. 'I have to hurry!' he thought. He could hear his little sister laughing in the living room and his throat tightened.

'I'll never see them again…' he thought. He quickly shook off his sorrow and reached for the door handle.

"Kaze?" he froze, his hand resting on the door handle. It was his mother. "Kaze, are you going somewhere?" he turned to see Kyoko standing in the kitchen. She wore a turquoise sweater and jeans. Her bright orange hair was back in a short ponytail. She looked worried.

"No mom, I'm uh…just going to stay at my friend's house tonight, okay?" Kaze lied, hoping his mother would believe him.

"But…Kaze, why would you need to bring food? And you're bag is stuffed full of clothes…' she questioned. Kaze frowned, turning to face his mother.

"Mom, we're going on a hike/campout thing. I just brought some extra stuff." He said. He glanced at the clock and gasped when he realized he was running late. "Uh, I've got to go Mom, kay?" he said, opening the door slightly.

"Kaze…I know when you're lying to me." Kaze froze again. Did she know? "What's really going on?" Kyoko asked. Kaze started to tremble. He **wanted **to tell her…he would have liked nothing better than to tell her, to have her fix everything…but she couldn't help him now. He had gotten himself into this mess, and he had to get himself out.

"I'm not lying Mom," he lied. Kyoko frowned and took a step toward him.

"Kaze." She said sternly. Kaze shut his eyes. "Kaze, you've been acting really strange lately…tell me what's wrong. Kaze…I can help-"

"No, Mom! You can't help!" Kaze cried. Inwardly, he cursed himself for losing it. He felt a tear fall down his face and he angrily brushed it away.

"So there is something wrong…" Kyoko said, taking another step toward her son.

"MOM! STOP IT!!" Kaze screamed, whipping around to face his mother. There was no way she was getting involved…this was** his** problem…he had to leave. "I HATE YOU! I HAT E YOU MOM! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME BE?!!!" he screamed. Kyoko just stared at him, shocked. 'I have to let her go…I can't let her get involved!' Kaze thought to himself.

"Kaze…just let me help you-" Kyoko said, a sad smile coming to her face. Kaze couldn't stand it. Didn't she understand?

"NO MOM!!! I HATE YOU! I'M LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK! I HATE YOU!!!" he screamed, feeling a fresh batch of tears falling down his face. He wrenched open the door and ran out, throwing his backpack over his shoulders.

"KAZE!!!!" he could hear his mother yelling after him. He ran faster as the hot tears streamed down his face. His mother's voice faded away quickly and still he ran.

(End flashback)

"Kaze?" Kaze jumped and turned to see Tohru looking at him in concern.

"Huh?" he said, hastily swallowing the tightness in his throat. He brushed a strand of hair away from his face as he looked over at his sister.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked, moving closer to her brother. She let out a small gasp and reached up. With a tender finger, she wiped away a small tear that had made its way down Kaze's right cheek. He blushed slightly. "Kaze, what's wrong?" Tohru asked. Kaze looked at her face…it reminded him so much of his mothers – aside from the hair. He shrugged and looked back down at the floor. He looked back up when he felt his sister leaning her head on his shoulder. Kaze smiled softly and put an arm protectively around his sister's shoulders. They both looked down at the picture of their mother.

"It must have been hard." Kaze finally said. Tohru looked up.

"What?" she asked. She had never seen her brother act like this before. Kaze met her gaze with a sad look.

"Mom's death…" he said slowly. Tohru's eyes saddened a bit, and she looked back at the picture.

"I'm sorry." Kaze said. Tohru looked back up at him. He was biting his lip and looked troubled.

"For what?" she asked.

"Leaving." Kaze answered bluntly. His hair fell loosely around his face as he looked down at the picture. When Tohru didn't answer, he continued. "Maybe if I had never left…maybe this would've never happened…" he said.

"Kaze, even if you never did leave, it's not like you could have done anything." Tohru replied softly. Kaze looked over at his sister.

"Yeah, but…even so…I should've been here…. I should never have left. You've had to deal with Mom's death all by yourself. Tohru, that's not right…I'm your older brother! I'm always supposed to be there for you! It's my job to protect you!" Kaze said, his voice rising slightly.

"Kaze…" Tohru said softly.

"If I would've been here, then you never would have had to live in a tent! You wouldn't have had to move in with three strangers!" Kaze cried. He grimaced in anger. "It's all because I was stupid and made the wrong choices!" he said, feeling his anger rising. "I didn't WANT to leave! I wanted to stay with you and mom!" Kaze said. He felt another tear falling down his face and he angrily wiped it away with his sleeve. Tohru was still looking at him.

"Brother…its okay." She said gently, reaching out and taking his hand. "Kaze, I got over you leaving…I was so happy today when I saw you…I just wanted to cry… I never expected you to come back home," she said. "Kaze, really, I'm okay. I'm just happy that you came back to me…it was really hard when you were gone. I worried about you every day…"Tohru leaned her head against his shoulder again. "Brother…all that stuff happened in the past…it's over and done with." She said, her voice calming him down. Kaze looked back over at his sister and saw that she was crying.

"Tohru…I can't tell you why I had to leave yet…but someday I will…what matters now is that we're together again." Kaze said. He could feel his anger melting away…Tohru had that effect on him. He gripped her hand harder, and she looked up at him. He gave a small smile, which she returned. He put his arm around her again and Tohru moved closer to him. They stayed this way for a while…just enjoying being with each other after so long a separation. Another thought came to Kaze and he looked back over at Tohru.

"Hey To-" he started to say. Kaze stopped though, when he saw that his sister had fallen asleep. 'I'll ask her tomorrow…' he thought to himself. He set the picture of Kyoko on the bedspread and gently picked his sister up. He carried her to her side of the bed and pulled back the covers. Kaze set Tohru down gently and pulled the covers up to her chin. He sat down and watched her sleeping for a moment. She looked just like an angel…he reached out and stroked her cheek softly. He had really missed Tohru… Kaze smiled and got to his feet. He quietly turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Tohru," he whispered. Kaze turned and picked the picture up and set it back on the desk, facing the sleeping Tohru. As he opened the door and stepped out in the hall, he took a last look at his sister, sleeping soundly in her pink bed. He smiled and closed the door, finally feeling like he was home again.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!

TEHEE! How was that? Ya know, I started writing this an hour ago, and I said to myself "SCREW THIS!!!" and I just wrote the stuff - usually that works better for me than trying to write the whole thing on paper first.

Personally, I think I did very good. And I totally disagree with my impression of this being the WORST chapter…in fact; I think it's one of the best. I worked hard, dammit!

Did I do okay?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I'm BEGGING YOU!!!!!

Don't worry! Chapter Five will be up soon!

See ya!

-Inu


	5. Cooking, Snow, and Talking

Disclaimer: sadly…I own nothing…not even…my dear Kyo-konichii….

BUT HE'S STILL MINE!!!!!!!!

Sup!!!PLEASE READ THE BELOW!!!

Welcome to Chapter Five yall! FINALLY!!!

I might as well let yall know now… for the next month; I might not be able to work on this story AT ALL! Why? National History Day…I have only a few weeks to put together a board and present it to the officials. If I advance, then I have to work even longer! It's a great opportunity, but it is boring, and does take a lot of time and effort…

So…sorry if I can't update for a while…

By the way, THANK YOU! To ALL the peeps that reviewed for me!!! I really appreciate it!!! You guys REALLY keep me going!!!

But anyways…hope you like this! I kept laughing while I wrote the first part…which means it'll probably sound stupid to everyone else…. sigh…a writer's mind is a strange place…I mean, seriously. I have visions all the time of Tohru fighting and having these special powers! It's CRAZY!!! I might have jumped around a bit though…I'm feeling really rushed…I've got homework to do….

By the way…if this chapter seems pointless, don't be afraid to flame me…. I probably deserve it…. sad face

Chapter FIVE!!!

"Kaze!" Tohru cried, rushing to her brother's side and drying her hands on her yellow colored apron.

"What?!" Kaze retorted, taking off his oven mitt and setting it aside on the counter. "It's not THAT bad…" he said, putting his hands on his hips.

"What the hell is that?" Kyo asked rudely as he entered the kitchen. He joined the siblings and stared at the (ahem) "wonderous" creation. Cough

"It's an omelette!" Kaze said proudly. Tohru and Kyo both gave him a strange look.

"But, Kaze…it's burnt black…and it's runny…" Tohru told him softly. Indeed…it WAS quite appalling.

"Oh please…you are all just intimidated by how good of a chef I am!" Kaze said. "I bet when you taste it, you'll cry from joy!" He went over to the silverware drawer and got out a fork. "Here, **I** will be the first to taste this wonderous creation!" he said. He stabbed the so-called "omelette" with his fork and brought a small portion to his mouth. Tohru and Kyo stared, as he tasted it. Suddenly, Kaze's face screwed up and he quickly ran to the sink and spat out the food. Tohru burst out in laughter and Kyo just shook his head in disgrace.

"Shut up Ruru!" Kaze shouted, embarrassed. He strode over to the counter and grabbed the omelet. He returned to the sink and promptly dumped the disgusting food down the drain. He turned when a small ding was heard.

"Ah! It's done." Tohru said, walking over to the stove. She pressed the off button on the timer and removed the pan from the burner. She lifted the lid slightly, letting the warm, sweet aroma of miso soup radiate throughout the room. Kyo and Kaze headed for the dining room and joined Yuki and Shigure. Tohru entered and set the pot of miso in the middle of the table. She then returned to the kitchen and brought large plates of grilled fish, pickled vegetables, and sushi rice. Kaze looked over the food as Tohru served it. Suddenly, he cried out, making everyone jump.

"ARGH!!! I SUCK AT COOKING!!!" he cried, putting his head in his hands.

"Aint that the truth." Kyo said quietly, picking up his chopsticks. (ME: snicker)

"Kaze, I'm sure you'd be good at it if you worked at it." Tohru said supportively, tying her hair back.

"It's no use…I'll never be as good as you!" he cried. "I'm so embarrassed!!!"

"Will you stop your complaining and just eat the damn food!" Kyo yelled, suddenly angry. Kaze sat straight up and glared at him. Kyo returned the glare. Finally, Kaze picked up his chopsticks and began to eat.

"MMM! Tohru! This is delicious! If I didn't know better, I'd say you're better than mom was!" he said, smiling at his sister. Tohru blushed.

"I'm not that good a cook Kaze," she said softly.

"Well you're definitely better than my girlfriend." Kaze said. Tohru chopsticks fell from her hands and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Girlfriend!" she cried, totally shocked.

"What? I didn't tell you?" Kaze asked, tilting his head to one side.

"No, you failed to mention that." Tohru replied, regaining her composure and picking her chopsticks back up.

"Oh, well, sorry. I've got a picture if you wanna see her." Kaze said, reaching in his back jeans pocket. He drew out a small black wallet and after digging around in it for a moment, brought out a small picture. Tohru leaned over the table and took it from him. It was a picture of a woman, probably about 20. She had beautiful blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and a gorgeous smile.

"Wow. She's pretty." Tohru said, returning the picture to Kaze. He smiled and stuck the picture back in his wallet.

"Yeah. I met her a year ago at a shopping market in town. Her name's Alyssa, and she's an aspiring nurse." Kaze said, reaching over and stabbing another grilled fish with his chopsticks.

"She sounds nice. I'd like to meet her." Tohru said.

"I'm sure you'd like her. She's a lot like you." Kaze said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, I'm glad you're happy, brother." Tohru said, giving Kaze a smile.

"So what about you sis?" Kaze asked. Tohru jumped.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You got yourself a boyfriend yet?" Tohru blushed.

"No! I mean, I just haven't found a guy yet." Tohru said.

"But what about that kid from down the street, that Ryoga guy? Wasn't he sweet on you?" Kaze asked, grinning at how embarrassed his sister was. He didn't notice that all three Sohmas were staring over at the two of them.

"He moved about a year after you did." Tohru said, nervously brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Awwww…that's too bad. So no boyfriends yet?" Kaze asked again.

"No brother." Tohru said, giving him a stern look.

"GEEZ sis, you need to get on with it!" Kaze said, fighting hard to keep a straight face. "If you wait, you'll probably end up some poor 40-year old virgin."

_(ME: AHAHAHAHA!! SORRY!!! I just **HAD** to put that in!!!! ) _

"Kaze!" Tohru cried, her face turning beet red. Kaze erupted in laughter, while his sister stared at her food in embarrassment.

"Naw, I'm just messin' with you." Kaze said, returning to his food. The meal continued in silence for a while. "Hm. So Tohru." Kaze said.

"Yes?" Tohru replied, looking over at her brother.

"Did you look outside yet?" Kaze asked.

"No, why?" Tohru asked.

"Perhaps you should." Kaze said slyly. Tohru raised one eyebrow and got up. She headed to the front door and opened it. Kaze smiled when he heard a soft gasp. Tohru quickly returned to the dining room, her face beaming.

"You know what that means…" Kaze said softly as Tohru sat back down.

(Later)

"Ready to go Tohru?" Kaze asked, zipping up his black winter coat. Tohru nodded and hurriedly tied her shoes. "Alright. Are you guys coming?" Kaze called. Kyo and Yuki appeared, already wearing their coats.

"Common Kaze!" Tohru said, her face beaming. She opened the door and she, her brother, and the two Sohmas stepped outside into the winter wonderland. Tohru smiled. It was so beautiful. Everything was covered in snow, glistening brightly in the early morning sun. She closed her eyes and breathed deep. Suddenly…

WHACK!!! Tohru was abruptly jolted back to reality as a cold hard snowball collided with her face. She yelped and abruptly scraped the snow off her face. She looked around and spotted Kaze in the yard, already preparing another snowball.

"Kaze!!" she cried, reaching down and scooping the snow into a ball. She stood up and dodged her brother's attack, pelting her snowball at him. It crashed into his shoulder and he staggered back. Then…all war broke loose. Tohru ran and hid behind a tree as Kaze chased her, laughing her head off. She threw another snowball at him, hitting Kaze squarely in the face. Kaze gasped and chased after his sister. Meanwhile, Kyo and Yuki were having there own battle…

"Damn rat! Today is the day you die! Today I WILL beat you!!!" Kyo yelled, throwing snowballs so fast that it looked like a blur. Yuki sighed.

"You stupid cat..." he said, nimbly dodging Kyo's attacks. This continued until Kyo was panting from exaughstion. At this point, Yuki scooped up as much snow as he could carry, walked over to Kyo, and promptly dumped it on his head.

"ARRRGH!!!!" Kyo cried as he became buried.

"Kyo! Are you okay?" came Tohru's worried voice. She kneeled down to his side. Yuki could see Kaze grinning and Kaze scooped up a small heap of snow, sneaking up on tiptoe to Tohru. "Kyo? Kyo?" Tohru continued to call.

"Uh…Miss Honda!" Yuki cried. But, he was too late. Tohru screamed as Kaze dumped the snow on her. Kaze erupted in laughter and fell to the ground, not noticing that Tohru was making her way towards him with her OWN pile of snow. His laugh was promptly squashed as the snow came crashing down upon him. (ME: ah…good times…)

"Ha! Payback!" Tohru said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

(Later again)

Tohru sighed and pulled her coat tighter around her as she sat on the porch, drinking hot chocolate. The sun was setting, its colors playing across the skies and the snow. She smiled to herself as the warm aroma from the drink washed over her.

"Can I join you?" Tohru turned to see Kaze, with his own hot chocolate, behind her. She nodded and Kaze sat next to her, staring at the scenery. He looked over at his sister occasionally, biting his lip.

"Today was fun." Tohru said.

"Yep…just like old times." Kaze agreed. Tohru scooted closer to him. Kaze looked back over at her.

"Ummm…Tohru?" he asked. Tohru turned and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Ummm…. last night, I wanted to ask you something…" Kaze said slowly. "I was wondering…. well, Alyssa and I were wondering, if you would like to come live with us." Tohru gasped. "We've got it all planned. You'll have your own room, and the apartment's really big and spacious! There's even a pool!" Kaze said, his eyes lighting up. But Tohru just looked away.

"Kaze…this is really sudden," she said softly.

"Yeah, but…" he said. He saw how upset she looked. "What, don't you WANT to be with me?" he asked.

"Kaze…you disappear for five years…you show up out of nowhere…and now you ask me to come live with you?" Tohru said slowly. "I don't even know where you've been or what you've been up to…and now you say that you can't tell me why you left…"

"So what, you don't trust me?" Kaze asked, slightly taken back.

"No, that's not it…it's just…" Tohru said, giving her brother a sad look. "Brother, I can't leave."

"What?! What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Kaze said.

"Kaze…I really like living here…the Sohmas are all so nice to me…I'm in debt to them for letting me stay here…" Tohru said. "Kaze…I've had too many separations in my life…with dad…then with you…and then mom…Kaze, they are like a family to me! You have to understand…I want us to stay together. I don't want to leave. And it's not just that…Uo and Hana are here too…I just…I just couldn't leave Kaze." Tohru said, her hair falling limply around her face. Kaze stared, and finally frowned.

"So you'd rather live with them with me?" he said, not hiding the sadness in his voice. Tohru looked back over at him.

"Brother…it's not only that…you have your own life. You've got a great girlfriend…you'll probably want to start a family of your own someday…it's your life Kaze…you don't need to take care of me, too." Tohru said. "Kaze…it would just be really hard if I lived with you. I'd have to go to a new school…and you'd have to pay for my tuition as well as all your expenses-"

"Alright! Fine!" Kaze interrupted, suddenly angry. "I get it," he looked out at the snow and sighed.

"Kaze…" Tohru said.

"Umm. Kaze?" Tohru and Kaze turned to see Yuki standing behind them.

"Yeah?" Kaze asked, frowning.

"You have a phone call…" Yuki said slowly. Kaze gasped. What if it was…. no…there was no way…. there was no way that guy could have found him….

Could he have?

O-O

Yep! That's it! Not my best ending by far!

Please review!!!!

I'll try to work on the next chapter – which should be VERY interesting by the way --- but I'm not making any promises. School comes first.

Signing out!

Inulover411

P.S. **STAY AWAY FROM MY KYO-KONICHII!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Past and Relizations

Disclaimer: I own nothing…sadly…BUT KYO IS **MINE**!!!!!!!!!! NYAHA!!!!!

Sup yall!

Oh my GOSH! I CAN'T **BELIEVE **I got this chapter written!!! WOW!!! It IS kinda short, though…sorry!!!!

But the real work has yet to come!!!!! (I'm nowhere NERE done with NHD…that blows)

I put LOTS of planning into this chapter, so…it might suck, and it might rock. I had one of my friends read it, and she said it was great….so….

Also, I didn't listen to my usual typing music (HelloGoodbye BTW) when I wrote this-so it might not have as much "soul" in it as some other chapters.

ATTENTION!!! ATTENTION!!! YOU MUST READ THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO make sure you read the last chapter!!!!

**Explanation: **When I posted the last chapter, I accidentally posted the "unfinished" version!! OOPS!!!!! So I went back, and I updated the correct chapter! GO MAKE SURE YOU READ THE RIGHT ONE!!! Or this might be confusing!!!!!!!!!!!!

SIGH…

HOPE YOU LIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter: ummm…. the next one?

Kaze could feel his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he followed Yuki Sohma down the hall. Kaze tried to keep his anxiety to himself as he nodded in thanks to Yuki, who walked off. His hands trembled as they reached for the phone. Kaze swallowed and slowly picked it up.

"Hello?" he choked out.

"Hello indeed…" Kaze's heart stopped momentarily and he almost dropped the phone in shock. "It's been a long time…" Kaze trembled at the sound of the all too familiar voice.

"G-Genma…" he stuttered.

"Awe…so you remembered my name?" the man answered sarcastically. Kaze swallowed again, regaining his composure.

"What do you want Genma?" he said slowly.

"I'm watching you." Kaze gasped. "What's the big surprise? You didn't honestly think your little "plan" would work, did you? Don't think you can fool me. You think you've kept your life hidden from me? Well, no…you haven't. I know all about that cute little sister of yours and the poor death of your mother. Yes, Honda, I know." Kaze bit his lip angrily, tightening his grip on the phone.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" he said, trying to keep his voice down. His remark was met with only cruel laughter.

"Pay up Honda. You owe me big time. Don't think I forgot about our little deal. You have a week to pay me back the rest of my money…or face the consequences…"

"Consequences? Genma! There's no way I could have that much money to give you in such little time!" Kaze cried.

"Get me the money or else." With that, the man on the other line hung up and Kaze stared blankly at the ringing phone in shock.

(Flashback)

A 17-year-old Kaze, wearing his traditional red jacket and black jeans, shivered in the cold breeze as he waited in the dark alley. He brushed a strand of his brown hair out of his face and looked to his right at the people passing by just outside the alley. Kaze went unnoticed as they went about their way. He gave a sad smile as a blonde-haired boy ran through the crowd holding his younger, brown haired sister's hand. They were all so lucky and carefree… unlike him…He was quickly jerked out of his thoughts as footsteps echoed through the alleyway. He turned to his left to see a figure approaching from the other end of the alley. Recognizing the man, Kaze started to walk and stopped before him. The man towered above him, his black cloak sweeping the ground and black hat hiding his face from view. The man carried with him a medium sized suitcase, which he pulled out from under his cloak and held in his left hand.

"You got the money?" Kaze asked.

"Yep." The man answered, patting the suitcase lightly with his other hand. His voice was hoarse and low, as if it wasn't used much any more. "Your train leaves today at 4:00. You damn well better be on it."

"Yes Genma." Kaze said.

"Don't forget our little deal. You take care of this problem for me, and I'll get you out of the gang - free of charge." Genma said, reaching up and tilting his hat back so that Kaze could look him in the eye. Kaze swallowed hard. Genma's face was quite terrifying if you weren't used to it. His face was ghastly pale; he had black hair, steely gray eyes, and three large knife scars across his right cheek. He gave Kaze a sly grin and Kaze swallowed again.

'Whatever I have to do…' Kaze thought to himself. '…I don't ever want to return to that gang…I don't want to be like that….' Kaze jolted back to reality as Genma reached into a pocket in his long cloak, drawing out a piece of paper. Kaze took it from him. It was a picture of a man with dark hair and green eyes.

"Is this the guy?" Kaze asked.

"Yea. I want him **dead**," Genma answered. Kaze swallowed again. "Having second thoughts?" Genma asked in his usual taunting, analyzing drawl. He had that ability—to be able to read the person completely, even though they hid their emotions.

"No sir." Kaze replied, trying to sound cool and calm. Genma stared at him, as if reading into his soul. Kaze could feel himself starting to sweat under his mighty gaze.

"Alright. Just get it done. This should be enough money." Genma said finally. "Do we have a deal Honda?" he asked, extending his right arm. Kaze took a deep breath and reached out, grasping Genma's gloved hand tightly in his.

"Deal," Kaze said solemnly.

"Good. Don't fail." Genma said softly, setting the briefcase on the ground. "You owe me all that, plus interest…" Genma said, reaching again into his cloak and drawing out a pair of black sunglasses. As he slipped then over his nose, Genma turned to leave the way he came and slowly walked down the alley. Kaze watched him go…his heart pounding in his chest. Once the man was out of site, Kaze collapsed against the wall, setting his head in his hands.

He would go…but he definitely wouldn't kill the guy that Genma wanted dead. Kaze figured he would probably find the guy and let him now that Genma was after him so that he would be able to get away. Then, Kaze would get a job and start repaying Genma back.

Then, he'd come home…home to his sister and mother…back where he belonged. He'd finally be able to be free…to breath free…. to enjoy life…. this was a chance he couldn't afford to lose.

"Whatever it takes…"Kaze said solemnly to himself, standing up. He grabbed the briefcase and glanced briefly at his watch. He only had an hour…

(End Flashback)

Kaze was not sitting on the back porch, alone. Everyone else had gone to bed except for him. He hadn't said goodnight to Tohru, either…he sighed and looked up at the star-filled sky.

'I guess it didn't work then…' Kaze thought to himself sadly. 'I thought I had repaid him all his money…but now he wants more…. How could it have gone so wrong? How did Genma find out?' Kaze thought, ruffling his hair in dismay.

"This is just screwed up." He said, standing up and heading inside. He locked the door behind him and headed for the kitchen as his stomach grumbled. As he flipped on the light something caught his eye. His heart skipped a beat as it quickly vanished from the window. Kaze stood, frozen, his eyes fixed upon the spot where a pair of steely gray eyes had been staring back at him only moments ago.

DADADUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

O-O

Watcha think?

Sorry it was short! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, kay?

Please review!!!

Thanks!

Inulover411


	7. MooMoo HopHop

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except KYOKONICHIIIIIIIIII: )

AAARRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

I am SO STRESSED OUT!!!!!!!!! This NHD crap is driving me CRAZY! (Well…crazier than I already am…) Districts are NEXT FRIDAY!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!

I'll try to have the next chappie up in a week or so…this one sucks….I just KNOW you will all hate it!!!!!!!!!!!! WAH!!

Sigh….

Oh! I almost forgot…

THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sob sob hysterical crying

This is a tribute to all my loyal peeps! sob You guys are GREAT! THANK YOU! You all stick by my side when I'm down and don't ditch me when I don't update!

THANK YOU TO:

Lovehits

Kay1293

Miko-of-eternal-night

Midnight Shadows Starlight

Hypermikogirl

Tohrukun92129

And everyone else!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Ok! That's over! Dries face this chappie is a little pointless…WHO CARES!

Chapter: Moo-moo, Hop-hop! (You'll get it)

Kaze sighed as he picked at the rice on the left side of his plate. He didn't have much of an appetite-especially after the previous night. Kaze hadn't said a word since then. His mind was fraught with panic. He found himself contemplating horrible scenarios of what would happen if he didn't get Genma the money he wanted. He was terrified for Tohru and, although he hadn't spoken to her all day, never let her far out of his sight. He was extremely tense and anxious-any sudden sound made his heart race and his face pale. Now he couldn't even eat…

He sighed again and pushed his plate away, standing up and leaving the room. Tohru stared after him as he left.

"What the hell is his problem?" Kyo asked in his usual rough shot manner, reaching over and stabbing another rice ball with his chopstick from the center plate.

Tohru also set her chopsticks down and left the room after her brother.

Tohru headed outside to the back porch, hoping to find her distressed brother. She frowned slightly when she saw him. He had his back to her and his legs were drawn up to his chin, a sure sign he was upset. Kaze barely acknowledged Tohru as she walked up and sat down on his left side. Tohru shivered slightly in the cold winter air. The ground was still covered with snow, and it sparkled brilliantly in the early-morning sunlight. A small bird landed only a few feet away on a patch of snow, and she watched it flit about for a moment before flying off into the woods.

"I'm sorry." Tohru turned to see her brother looking at her.

"For what?" Tohru asked, folding her hands in her lap politely.

"I've been avoiding you…" Kaze said softly, also looking out at the scenery. "There's just…a lot on my mind right now…" he said.

"Like what?" he heard Tohru ask. He chose not to answer her question, but Tohru continued. "Kaze…tell me what's wrong…" Kaze looked back over at his sister, who looked very concerned. He remembered back to the day he left five years ago…. his mother had asked the very same question…. her face had the very same expression that Tohru's now did…

Kaze again felt the urge to tell everything…tell her about the horrible mistakes he had made, about the terrible predicament he was in now…as if she could solve all his problems by just listening.

But no, that was unrealistic…. this was his problem…he had dug this ditch and now he had to climb out himself.

"Tohru…I can't tell you…. at least not yet." Kaze said, choosing his words carefully.

"Kaze, it's okay…you can trust me." Tohru replied, her voice rising slightly.

"Tohru-"

**"TOHRU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **The siblings quickly turned to see….

"Hold it Lover-Boy!" Kyo yelled, grabbing the blonde-haired boy by the arm before he collided with Tohru. Kaze got to his feet and helped Tohru up as he stared at the small boy, who appeared to be wearing…a girl's school uniform? This puzzled him tremendously.

"Awww! Kyo's being mean to me again!" Momiji cried, trying to break free of Kyo's grasp.

"Shut the hell up you brat!" Kyo yelled, whacking Momiji on the top of the head.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!" Momiji cried as Kyo let go of him.

"Kyo, stop being so mean," a teen with black and white hair said, walking up to Kyo, who glared at him. Kaze was again puzzled.

"What an odd hair color." He said aloud. Everyone turned to face him.

"OOO!! Who's this Tohru?" Momiji asked, immediately ceasing his pathetic wailing.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Haru asked bluntly, shoving his hands in his pockets. He didn't wear his uniform quite right, Kaze noticed. Tohru blushed.

"Um, no. I'm Kaze Honda, her older brother." Kaze replied, his eyes still on Momiji's strange attire.

"Tohru, you never said you had a brother!" Momiji said happily, putting his hands on his hips.

"Um…yes…" Tohru said softly, playing with the sleeve of her uniform.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you two?" Kaze asked, obviously confused.

"I'm Haru Sohma, and that's Momiji Sohma. We're two of Kyo and Yuki's cousins." Haru said, ruffling his hair.

"Oh. It's nice to meet you. But I have another question. Why are you wearing a girl's uniform?" Kaze asked, looking over at Momiji.

"Oh? I look better in this one." Momiji answered simply.

"Oh…." Kaze replied, straightening his jacket.

"So what are you two doing here?" Yuki asked, joining the conversation. He still looked half-asleep.

"We came to walk to school with you!" Momiji exclaimed.

"Oh…" Yuki answered.

"That's okay, right? It's okay with you Tohru?" Momiji asked, looking over at Tohru.

"Of course Momiji." Tohru answered with a smile.

"YEA!!!" Momiji cried. He ran over to Tohru and grabbed her hand. "Common Tohru! We don't want to be late!" he said, smiling at Kaze. Tohru nodded and she and Kaze followed him inside.

(Walking to school)

Momiji babbled excitedly as they walked, holding on to Tohru's hand. Yuki walked with them, Haru and Kyo led the way, and Kaze brought up the rear. He had insisted on walking the teens to school. Kaze quickly zoned out Momiji's constant chatter and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking over at the people on the other side of the street.

A brown-haired woman wearing a teal overcoat walked out of an apartment, holding the hand of a man with black hair. An elderly lady scuffled through the crowd, her arms full with groceries. A blonde-haired teen ran in the street after a younger boy, no doubt his brother. A swish of black-

Kaze's heart skipped a beat and he snapped back to attention. His eyes scanned the crowd again. There!

Kaze froze.

Standing on the opposite side of the street, staring back at him was a man dressed in a long, black cloak. His face was hidden from view by a wide hat.

_"I'm watching you." _Kaze couldn't believe it. A family walked by, and the man in black disappeared, leaving Kaze gaping after him.

O-O

Sorry. This was probably the worst chapter ever. But MOMIJI's in it! YEA!!!!!!

I'm sorry it's so short! Hardly 1200 words!! PATHETIC!!! But I HAVE to get to work! Sorry I cut it off like that.

The next chapter is the big one!!

O-O-O-O-O-O

The SHOCKER!!!

The CLIMAX!!!

The HORROR!!!!

The SUSPENSE!!!

NYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

So, REVIEW PLEASE!!!

Didja like it? Hate it? Thought it sucked monkey poo?

When you review answer this PLEASE 

How was it, first of all?

Should Kaze find out about the curse? I think no. How about you?

THANKS!!! And DON'T WORRY!!

The next chappie will be up soon! I promise!

-Inulover411


	8. The SHOCKER! Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing…darn the luck

HEY YALL!!!!

I am SO SORRY!!! It's been FOREVER since I've updated!!! Forgive me!!! I've been SUPER busy!!

Here's what's up:

I got 2nd at Districts and get to go to state on April 14th!!! (Yeah me!!!!)

It's Spring Break!!!

My B-Day is only 3 DAYS AWAY!!!!

I qualified to go on our school trip!

I joined track three weeks ago…and have practice every night until 5pm.

I've had two Track Meets-one was yesterday and one was Monday….

My next meet is on my birthday…. I'm going.

SCHOOL IS SO HECTIC!!!

So!!! Hopefully I can get a few chapters up before I go back to school.

I hope you guys like this chapter, cuz it took me FOREVER to write it! Hopefully it doesn't suck. BTW: have yall heard "Stolen" by Dashboard Confessionals? Kicks butt.

Please review! And thanks so much to all my loyal peeps! You guys rock!!!! Make sure you know what's going on before you read this chapter…for this shall open your eyes! You will cry, you will scream, you will laugh!!! (Not really.)

Chapter 8: SHOCKER Pt.1 (yes, there are two parts)

"Kaze?" Tohru called. Kaze's face was ghastly pale as he turned to look at his sister. She and the Sohmas had stopped and were waiting for him. Momiji was curiously watching a bird flit about on the sidewalk and Haru and Yuki were chatting. Kyo was glaring at Kaze for some reason. "Are you okay?' Tohru asked again, walking over to Kaze. He glanced briefly across the street, but saw nothing. "Kaze?" Tohru called again, more persistently. Kaze looked back and gave her a week smile.

"Uh…common Tohru." He said, reaching out and grasping her wrist. He marched off in the direction of the school, holding Tohru by the wrist. Yuki gave him an odd look, but the Sohmas followed after the siblings.

"Yes, yes. Run and hide Kaze…I'll deal with you soon enough," the man smirked and turned down the alley, his elegant black cloak flying behind him. He headed straight for a while before taking a left into a dead end. Two figures stood near the end of the alley. One had spiky red hair and wore a ratty-looking gray jacket over a white tee shirt, black pants, and red tennis shoes. The other had long black hair that hid his face from view and wore a sleeveless white tee, baggy gray pants, and black shoes.

"Ashitori; Judai." The man in the black cloak called. The two men looked over at him and nodded.

"Hey Genma," the man with the red hair, Ashitori, answered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

"So what's up?" Judai asked, also leaning against the wall.

"Honda. He thinks he can just lie his way outta this whole thing. I've made my presence known and he's pretty worried. " Genma replied, kicking a rock into the side of a trash can.

"What're we gonna do, boss?" Ashitori asked. Genma smirked and reached up, lifting back his hat so he could look at his two comrades.

"We'll go say hello of course." Genma replied, narrowing his eyes menacingly.

"Yeah. 'Bout time someone put that damn kid in his place." Ashitori said angrily, sticking his hands in his pockets. Judai merely stared at the ground.

"Hey." Judai looked up to see Genma standing right in front of him. The hair on the back of his neck bristled, but Judai managed to keep himself calm. " I know you and Honda are close. But don't forget ---"

"I won't." Judai replied coldly. Genma stared into his eyes for a moment, and Judai stared back emotionlessly.

"Good. Meet us back here later." Genma said. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on, turning to leave in the direction he came. Ashitori nodded to Judai and headed after his boss.

"I can't wait to teach that punk a lesson!" Ashitori said to himself as he and Genma walked off. Judai watched them walk off until they disappeared into the shadows. Suddenly, his knees buckled and he fell to the ground, his long black hair falling limply around his face. He clenched his hands into fists angrily.

"Damn you Genma."

(0-0)

(After school that day)

"So Miss Honda how was the test?" Yuki asked, walking on Tohru's right side.

"Um. I actually thought it was really easy." Tohru said with her trademark smile, shifting her school bag to her left hand.

"That's good." Yuki said, returning the smile. Tohru looked behind her to Kyo, who was angrily glaring at Yuki.

"Kyo?" she called. "You aren't still mad, are you?" she asked. Kyo ignored her.

"Stupid cat. He's so immature." Yuki said coldly, returning Kyo's glare.

"What the-?!" Kyo started.

"-He's still fuming about a stupid volleyball game." Yuki said, reaching up and brushing a strand of his handsome purple-gray hair out of his face. Indeed, Kyo's team had suffered a loss of only one point during their gym class. Yuki had spiked the ball and Kyo had narrowly missed.

"Damn rat must've cheated!" Kyo yelled, tossing his head rebelliously.

"It's not my fault you're so uncoordinated." Yuki answered, looking over to his right.

"What the hell?!!!" Kyo yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe you don't know what that word means." Yuki said, smirking. Kyo finally lost it.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BASTARD!!!!" he screamed, causing everyone in the schoolyard to look over at him curiously.

"You stupid cat, don't cause a commotion." Yuki said coldly, turning to continue walking beside Tohru.

"ALL RIGHT, THAT IS IT!" Kyo yelled, rolling up his sleeves.

"Don't you two ever stop fighting?"

"Huh?" Tohru said, turning around.

"Really, from what I've seen, you two have absolutely no self control. Men shouldn't fight in front of women." Kaze said, putting an arm protectively around his sister's shoulder. Instead of his traditional attire, Kaze wore a dark colored hoodie and jeans.

"Who the hell are you to start giving advice?!" Kyo yelled, still angry. Yuki quickly regained his composure.

"So, Kaze, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked, smiling up at her brother.

"I thought I'd walk my favorite sister home from school today." Kaze answered happily, messing with Tohru's hair.

"Ha! I'm your only sister!" Tohru said, giggling. She brushed Kaze's hand away and he smiled. "I'm glad you're in a better mood than you were this morning." Kaze nodded and reached down, taking Tohru's school bag and holding it in his left hand. They stared off, with Kaze and Tohru in the lead, followed by Yuki and Kyo, who did their best not to make eye contact. Kyo was obviously in a worse mood than usual, as there were impressive-looking storm clouds approaching from the North. The snow had just started to melt in the warmer weather, despite that it had been cloudy for most of the day. Tohru shivered slightly as a gust of cold wind rushed over them. The streets were again bustling with people, and Kaze kept an eye out for the sweep of the familiar black cloak.

The group took a right down an alternative; less traveled road and passed a long dark alley…

CRASH!!!

Tohru jumped and grabbed Kaze's arm. The boys all looked back curiously. They heard another loud crash from down the alley and Kyo headed off down the alley. Yuki followed, then Kaze, then Tohru. The alley was an eerie quiet, as if the outside world had suddenly disappeared, and the tall walls cast dark shadows. The crashing noise stopped and the only sound they heard now was of their own footsteps. Tohru walked closely behind her brother, biting her lip to keep quiet.

"Huh?" Yuki said. Through the shadows, they could see a few trashcans lying on their sides, trash littering the asphalt.

"Psh. Some dumb kids were just kicking over trash cans, that's all." Kaze said, waving his hand absentmindedly.

"Yea, I guess-"

"Don't move," Yuki and Kyo froze instantly, but Kaze recognized the voice and spun around to face the speaker. He gasped loudly and Kyo and Yuki quickly turned to face the speaker. They all stared in shock at what they saw….

(O-O)

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

OOOO! What a cliffie!!! I know, I'm terrible, aren't I? Sorry, it WAS a little on the short side….sorry.

Sorry! And don't worry. I'm already working on the next part, so you won't have to wait long for part two!!!!

Oh. And if you think this is the most climatic, shocking part of the whole story, you're WRONG!!! There are SO many twists and turns just around the corner, yall!!


	9. Part 2

Disclaimer: again, I reiterate, I own nothing.

What's up yall?

I'm SO SORRY!!! I know I said I'd have this up MUCH sooner, but things just keep getting in the way!!! ARGH!!!

What's up with me?

I didn't qualify at state sadly….

I DID make the summer softball team and am already bogged down with practice!!! (YEA ME!!!)

My track seasons over…but I think I lettered…

I have a BUTT-LOAD of finals!!! ARGH!

I went on my school trip for four days.

I was working on other fanfic ideas. (Most of which are Fruits Basket)

That's about it.

So, sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'm a failure. Hopefully this chapter doesn't totally suck…so, sorry if it does.

You people need to review! GOSH! I got like, 4 reviews after last chapter! PATHETIC!!!

Chapter… (Part 2)

"Tohru!" Kyo yelled. Yuki's face went blank, and Kaze's jaw dropped.

"G-Genma..." Kaze choked out, fear restricting his throat. Kyo looked over at him briefly, then back at the man before them. He was very tall, wearing a flowing black trench coat, boots, and a large black hat. He had steely cold eyes and three large scars across his face. He gave off the aura of power that made the hair on the back of Kyo's neck stand up. That and he had a gun…pointed straight at Tohru. The man, Genma, had one arm around her middle and her arms, pulling her closer to him so she couldn't break free. Tohru's face was pale and she looked completely terrified (lam-o sentence…srry)

"Genma! Stop it! What are you doing?!" Kaze yelled. Genma laughed softly and smirked at the three of them.

"You damn fool. You always were too stupid for your own good." Genma said coldly, tightening his grip on Tohru.

"What're you talking about?!" Kaze asked angrily.

"I'll admit, you did pull a bit of a vanishing act on me. Took me a damn long time to find out your little secret. Kaze…" Genma said, tilting his head back and staring at Kaze. "…I was quite tolerant, was I not?"

"Genma-"

"You were like a little child to me…you came to us when you had nothing left…I took you in and raised you like a father would. And THIS is how you repay me? You poor fool."

"What's he talking about?" Yuki asked, turning to Kaze, who clenched his fists in anger.

"What the hell is your problem Genma?! You MADE me join! And you were NEVER a father to me. You were just the cold-hearted bastard that made my life hell." Kaze yelled, returning Genma's fierce glare.

"You damn idiot. I was grateful. Judai pleaded me to let you go. He wanted you to be free... so he traded his freedom for yours."

"What?!" Kaze said, his face falling drastically.

"That's right. And look what you did to repay his sacrifice. Judai must be so hurt." Genma said coldly.

"Kaze? What's going on?" Tohru asked softly, staring into her brother's face. He looked away, ashamed.

"Hm? Kaze, she doesn't know?" a man with red hair said, walking up beside Genma, his hands in the pockets of his gray jacket.

"Ashitori? What the hell are YOU doing here?!!!" Kaze yelled. Ashitori smirked as a reply. "You guys have the money! What more do you want from me?!"

"You little punk!" Ashitori yelled. "You can't honestly pretend like you don't know. You didn't do your job."

"My job?" Kaze asked, puzzled.

"Yea, that's right. The boss was gracious enough to grant you a free pass out, and all you had to was take out Haitai!"

"Haitai?" Kaze asked, remembering back to when Genma had handed him the picture of the man with green eyes and black hair on the night he left town.

"That's all I asked Kaze. But no. You had to be noble. You thought you'd make up for your past sins by "saving" Haitai,"(Me: I'll explain everything next chapter…long explanations!!) Genma yelled. "That was your last chance Honda," he added.

"I didn't want to kill him! I never wanted to be in that stupid gang of yours!" Kaze screamed.

"Kaze?" Tohru called again, more persistently.

"Shut up you!" Genma yelled, shaking Tohru roughly. She grimaced and fell silent, her eyes still upon her brother.

"Hey!" Kaze yelled defensively, taking a step toward his sister, who looked close to tears by now.

"I don't think YOU'RE in the position to be calling the shots, here." Genma said, gesturing with his gun. Kaze froze again and glared angrily at the two men.

"Listen up Honda. " Ashitori said. "Get us the rest of the money in two weeks. We'll send word later." He turned as a black car pulled up outside of the alley.

"And be sure," Genma said, "that you do. You don't want anything to happen to your precious little sister, do you?" Kaze bit his lip in anger as a reply and Genma smirked again.

"Sorry, but our ride's here." Ashitori said coolly, as a person stepped out of the driver's side of the car and walked into the alley. As he came into view, Kaze gasped.

"Judai!" he yelled. The man stared down at Kaze as he stopped behind Ashitori, his face emotionless, but his eyes reading immense sadness. He had long, handsome black hair and wore baggy jeans and a bulky gray jacket. He looked to be about Shigure's age, as well. Kaze could not meet his gaze and looked away in shame.

Genma laughed again. "Ah, Kaze. It's been nice chatting with you, but…" he said coldly, sneering at Kaze from under his hat. He raised his gun high above his head and…

"NO!" Kaze yelled, realizing Genma's intentions. But Genma ignored him and brought the gun crashing down on the back of Tohru's neck. She cried out but fell limp in Genma's arms. Kyo could barely hold himself back as he glared at the three men before them. Genma looked between the two Sohmas briefly.

"My apologies. I didn't mean for you two to get involved in this stupid boy's problems. He is dreadfully foolish…just like that mother of his." Genma added coldly.

"Hey!" Kaze screamed, taking a step toward Genma. Suddenly, he froze as a gun fired, it's bullet hitting the ground only a few inches from his foot. He looked over at Ashitori, who had whipped his gun out from seemingly nowhere and was now pointing it at him.

"Two weeks Honda." Genma said, tucking his gun into his massive cloak. He grabbed the unconscious Tohru around her waist and swung her over his right shoulder as effortlessly as if she were a rag doll. Tohru's arms hung limply down his back, her hair hiding her face from view. Genma started toward the car, followed by Judai.

"Hey stop! Where are you taking her?!" Kaze yelled, looking after them. Genma stopped, turning back and smirking at Kaze, while Judai continued on.

"I think I'll take your precious 'Ruru' here with us, just so you don't run off again." Genma said, turning again and following Judai out of the alley. Ashitori followed behind them, keeping his gun pointed at Kaze. Judai, reaching the car, popped the car and stood back as Genma shoved past him, and, in old gangster fashion, placed Tohru in the trunk. Kyo, Yuki, and Kaze could only stare in horror as Judai slammed the trunk lid and locked it, stuffing the keys into his pockets.

"Ashitori. Let's go." Genma called, slipping on a pair of sunglasses as he opened his car door and stepped into the backseat of the car. Judai looked apologetically down the alley to Kaze as Ashitori slowly made his way to the car and got in the passenger seat. Judai, with another mournful glance, got into the car, started the engine, and drove off, leaving the three boys staring after them.

O-O

SO! What'd ya think?! I worked on this one for like, FOREVER! So **PLEASE **REVIEW!!! It's your reviews that keep me going! Please!

Only one and ½ more days of school left, and then I can work on this freely. I'll try to have the next chapter up by Friday, kay?

THANKS!

Inulover411

P:S: Next chapter (since it's number ten) will be pretty big, and I'll do a tribute to all you peeps that reviewed…so if you wanna see your name, then you gotta review! Thanks! ALSO: check out 'Nightwish' Her music ROCKS! Look for the song "Nemo" on like You-Tube. It makes some pretty kick-ass videos.


	10. Before the Explaning

Howdy yall!

I'll take this opportunity to thank some of my ever-faithful peeps:

**Midnight Shadows Starlight**

**Miko-of-eternal-nite**

**Lovehits**

**Librajem**

**XxxNikkixxx**

**Yuki's-lil-sis**

**Hypermikogirl**

**Usagi Sohma 83**

Sorry If I left some of you guys out! I'm SORRY! You guys ROCK. It is solely due to you guys and your reviews that I can continue this story. Sorry, again, that it took me so long to update. If you read the last note, you understand…

Anyways, if you all will remember back to last chapter…Tohru got kidnapped. Okay. Some people expected it from the beginning…I know. But now we get more in depth…the next two chapters will be mostly explanations and stuff…sorry, it'll be boring, but it HAS to happen.

I'm gonna start some polls!!! SEE THE BOTTOM FOR DETAILS!!

Also, HAPPY SUMMER YALL!! SWEET, SWEET FREEDOM!!!! WOOOOOOT!!!!

Chapter…ugh…geez, I donno. 

"DAMMIT!" Kyo yelled, livid beyond all reason. He spun around quickly, a wild look in his eye, and grabbed Kaze by the throat, shoving him roughly against a wall. "What the HELL'S going on you bastard?!!" he screamed, shaking Kaze slightly. Kaze gasped for air as Kyo's hold tightened, trying feebly to remove Kyo's hands from his neck. Blindly, Kaze kicked out, but Kyo easily dodged this attack and applied more pressure, his bright red eyes shining with anger (ME: O-O…my sexy Kyo….) "You'd better start explaining!" Kyo yelled.

"Let go!" Kaze yelled, gasping again. He struggled continuously against Kyo's hold. Kyo, yet again, tightened his hold. Kaze, who was now turning a light shade of blue, tried again to kick Kyo off him, but to no avail.

"Start talking you bastard! Tohru's in trouble because of YOU!" Kyo screamed, suddenly releasing Kaze, who fell with a soft thud to the ground, gasping for air.

Yuki said nothing, but continued to stare down the alley, his mouth agape, in total shock.

"DAMMIT!" Kyo screamed again, whipping around and kicking one of the fallen trashcans that had lured them into the alley. It crashed loudly into the wall, jolting Yuki back to his senses. He turned to see Kyo, loudly cursing Kaze (and the whole world, for that matter) as he kicked the trashcan repeatedly. Then, he turned his attention to Kaze, who was now sitting, with his head in his hands, against the wall, his brown hair falling limply around his face. The scene replayed itself in Yuki's head, and, as he stared at Tohru's brother, his anger rose sharply. It was all Kaze's fault that Tohru was now in danger, he thought, clenching his fists in anger. Before he realized it, he found himself standing, shaking with rage, in front of Kaze. It was a few seconds before Kaze Honda looked up, his teary eyes meeting those of a livid Yuki. Suddenly, Yuki lost control, and before he could stop himself, he kicked Kaze upside the head, sending him flying.

"What the-" Kyo said, staring in disbelief at Yuki, who had returned to his senses. Yuki stared as Kaze lay there on the ground, not moving. Ashamed, Yuki turned, ignoring the feeling of the cat's eyes on him, and pulled out his cell phone.

"Shigure?" he said after dialing the number, fighting hard to keep his voice still. There was a pause before he continued. "Tohru's been kidnapped."

O-O (Don't worry, that's not NEAR the end…you have **MUCH** more left)

"So, boss?"

"What?"

"What're we gonna do with her?"

Slowly, Tohru Honda opened her eyes at these voices, immediately becoming aware of the intense pain in the back of her head. 'What am I doing here?' she thought to herself, looking around the room. There was no light, except the faint glow seeping in under a large wooden door before her. She appeared to be in an old office of some sort. There was an old, worn out looking desk, with many files and papers scattered across it's top. There were a few small, gray filing cabinets to the left of the desk; some drawers were so stuffed with files that they would not close. Obviously, this room hadn't been used in a long time, as everything was covered in a very thick layer of dust. Walls that had once been white were now a sickly gray, and the concrete floor was cracked in many places. Tohru tried to get to her feet, but found that her hands and legs were bound. 'What's going on?!" she thought, her heart racing.

"We'll lock her away upstairs," Tohru turned toward the door, where the men were talking outside of it. His voice triggered her memory.

'That's right!' she thought, closing her eyes as the incident replayed in her mind. She had been walking closely behind Kaze down the alley as they went to investigate what was making that horrible crashing noise. Suddenly, she was grabbed from behind, a muscular arm wrapping around her waist, and a gloved hand clapped over her mouth.

"You speak, you die." Her captor whispered into her ear, his voice sounding quite hoarse. He slowly removed his hand and reached into one of the pockets of his massive black cloak. Tohru looked desperately after her brother, Yuki, and Kyo, hoping they had noticed her absence. But they had not. As her captor withdrew his hand, Tohru stared in horror as he drew out a large pistol. Afraid for her brother and the Sohmas, she almost cried out, but refrained as her captor slowly brought the gun up to her head.

""Huh?" Tohru heard Yuki remark. She turned her attention back to them.

"Psh. Some dumb kids were just kicking over trash cans, that's all." Kaze said, waving his hand absentmindedly, not noticing the absence of his sister.

"Yea, I guess-" Kyo started, turning to leave.

"Don't move." Her captor called out. Yuki and Kyo froze, but Kaze whipped around, and gasped, staring in disbelief. Yuki and Kyo did the same. Tohru was forced the stand there, with a gun pointed to her head, as her brother and her captor argued. She didn't understand anything they were talking about, though. Tohru could remember two more men arriving, one with bright red hair and wearing a ratty-looking gray jacket over a white tee shirt, black pants, and red tennis shoes. She thought his name was Ashitori, if she remembered right. The other man, the one with long black hair and wearing a sleeveless white tee, baggy gray pants, and black shoes, she figured his name was Judai. He had seemed to know Kaze. But after that, she remembered nothing; it was all a blank. She opened her eyes again, taking in her surroundings. The two men were talking on the other side of the door, and she immediately recognized one of them as the man called "Genma." The other sounded like Ashitori. She listened carefully as they spoke.

"Do you really think Honda'll give up the money?" Ashitori asked. Tohru perked up, figuring he was talking about Kaze.

"Of course he will…if he ever wants to see his sister alive again." Genma said airily, as if it mattered not to him if Tohru lived or died. Tohru's heart skipped a beat. "Trust me, he'll give."

"Yes boss." Ashitori replied in a respectful manner.

"Ashitori, it is your job to stake out that house. Make sure he doesn't try to escape." Genma said.

"Yes sir…what of the others? Those "Sohma" people or whoever the hell they are?" Ashitori asked.

"Kill them." Genma said coldly. Tohru gasped aloud, and the voices on the other side of the door stopped. With a jolt, Tohru realized that they had heard her, and the handle on the door was turning. The light shone brightly through the door, but Tohru could only see the silhouettes of the two men standing in the doorway, watching her. She pushed herself into a sitting position and glared at the two men before her. One of them chuckled and started walking towards her. She tried to keep calm as he approached her, and kneeled in front of her. She recognized him as Ashitori, the one with the red hair and the bad temper.

"Hey sweetie. I guess your up," he said. Tohru refused to look at him, but stared at a spot on the floor. Ashitori chuckled again, and grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. He stared intently at her for a moment, before smirking. "You're pretty cute, ya know?" that statement sent chills up and down Tohru's spine, but she remained calm. Ashitori released her chin and reached over to caress her cheek. Tohru's heart raced and she shied away from his touch. Ashitori laughed softly as Tohru turned her attention back to the floor. "Relax sweetie. We won't hurt you…that is, if that brother of yours cooperates," he said, reaching out and stroking her soft brown hair. Tohru tried to edge away, but Ashitori grabbed her shoulder. "Yes…you are **very** cute." He repeated. Tohru could feel her heart racing as the hand that had been stroking her hair now passed across her face, brushing against her lips. "It's a damn shame you're a hostage," he said softly, staring into Tohru's frightened eyes.

"S-STOP IT!" Tohru cried, finally finding her voice. She shook with fear as Ashitori ignored her plea.

"Such a cute girl…" he repeated, again, his hand passing over her face. Tohru looked past him to Genma, who still stood in the doorway, uncaring. He chuckled, as if enjoying Tohru's discomfort. Tohru turned her attention back to Ashitori as she realized, with a jolt, that the hand that had gripped her shoulder was making it's way lower…before Tohru realized it, she had lashed out, clamping her teeth onto Ashitori's hand. He yelled in pain and jumped back, cursing. Tohru glared at him, trying to ignore the taste of blood in her mouth.

"She BIT me!" Ashitori yelled, seething with anger. (ME: hehehehe…hahaha!)

Ashitori quickly turned on Tohru, reaching back and slapping her across the face. Tohru cried out, but fell silent. "You little bitch!" he screamed, reaching back to strike her again.

"Ashitori. Stop." Genma called, sounding almost amused. Ashitori dropped his hand immediately, and backed away, cursing softly.

"W-What do you want with Kaze?" Tohru asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"Your brother owes us a great deal of money." Genma answered simply, crossing his arms.

"What for?" Tohru asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"What the hell does it matter?!" Ashitori yelled, turning again to Tohru. "You're just a hostage, so don't be asking the boss stupid questions!"

"But-" Tohru started.

"Enough!" Ashitori interrupted. He again walked over to Tohru and reached down, picking her up much the same way Genma had. He hoisted Tohru over his shoulder and headed out the door, stopping outside it to talk with Genma, who stared intently at Tohru.

"Funny," Genma said, "should've expected this sort of behavior. Just like her mother, she is."

"How did you know my mom?" Tohru asked, staring up at Genma's face, which she found quite frightening. His skin was very pale, almost gray in a way. He looked to be in his mid 30's, Tohru figured as she examined his features. He had removed his hat to reveal a head of short black hair. His eyes were the coldest gray Tohru had ever seen, and his nose was offset slightly, as if it had once been broken. What bothered her the most though were the three large scars across his face. He did not answer her question, but continued to stare, smirking.

"Come on you." Ashitori said, and started walking. Genma turned and headed in the opposite direction. Tohru looked right and read a dusty sign posted on the wall.

JAIL 456. It read.

BUILT IN 1932. Read another sign below it. Tohru thought hard, and suddenly remembered that there was an old jail, long since abandoned, just outside of town. Ashitori advanced up a flight of stars and turned, heading down a long hall. On her right and left were many barred doors, covered with years of dust. At the end of the hall, Ashitori stopped, reaching into his pocket. The front of the jail was badly blackened, and, of the few windows there were, most were broken. Tohru's heart skipped a beat when the jail door opened with a loud screech. Then, Ashitori threw her roughly inside the cell, swinging the door shut and locking it behind her. He smirked at Tohru, and then walked off, leaving Tohru quite alone.

O-O

I thought I'd stop there! SO! How'd you like it? I thought I did pretty well!

Okay! So POLL INFO!!

Poll #1

Which Furuba couple is your favorite?

Yuki/Tohru

Kyo/Tohru

Kyo/ME! (Not really!!) (Jk! jk!)

Kyo/Kagura

Yuki/Machii

Poll#2

Which Furuba guy is the hottest?

Kyo (ME: YESSSS! MY SEXY KYO!!!)

Yuki

Haru

Hatori

Shigure

Aayame

Ritsu (ermmm)

Momiji (erg…a bit youngish…)

Kureno

Other

PLEASE TAKE MY POLLS! THEY ARE SIMPLY FOR FUN!!!

I'll be back soon! SEE YA!

Inu.

PS: REVIEW…. you Know you want to….


	11. The Story PT ONE

Yes it is I, Inulo-

Ouch! Hey! Oi! OW!! Yo, stop with the throwing things! NOW!! YO!! starts running with arms over head, while angry mob follows with torches and rotten bannanas...)

AUGH!!! I'm SORRY, geez! It's NOT my fault! dives into a back alley and shakes like a little child

Whew! Looks like I lost em!

Well...as the angry mob clearly portrays...I have finally returned...at a much later date than I said I would...

Not to make excuses, but it's not my fault! My computer crashed two weeks ago...and I could'nt update or login for the longest time...

So, I'm SORRY! And I understand if, after my blantant disregard for time, you all hate me now...

I...sniffle...understand...

So, to those who still love and care for me and my story (however dumb it may be) here is the next chapter (after a grueling wait.) And Word's not available, so I'm trying this new thing called 'WordPad'...it has no spelling thing, so my spelling'll be off.

A note:

When Genma and Ashitori were talking in the last (real) chapter, Ashi asked Genma what he should do about the Sohmas. Genma replied, "kill them" - what I really meant was 'kill them if they interfere' So, don't worry, the Sohmas will cough cough remain unharmed...for now...although my smexy kyokun would kick Ashi's ass anyday!!! CHA!!!

Another note:

Who's read numba 17 of Furuba? I HAVE!!! THE TRUTH IS REVEALED!!!!

Yet another note:

GO check me out on - my name: inulover411 XD

OH! I almost forgot!

POLL RESULTS:

1. Which couple is the fave? KYO/RU

2. Which guy is the hottest? KYO

**Chapter 11****-****THE STORY PART ONE **

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING

"Start explaining." Kyo Sohma ordered, his face set angrily as he gestured to the nearest red, plushy futon. Flabberghasted, (my new fav word btw) he, Yuki, and Kaze had hustled home through the cold sleet, their shoulders hunched against the brutally cold wind after the alley-incedint. A suprisingly sober (ha!) and serious Shigure had greeted them at the door, his usually humorous eyes now filled with an uncharacteristical coldness. After shedding their shoes and heavy coats they had entered the dining room, where Kaze Honda was now nervously taking his seat at the Sohma table to begin his interrogation.

Sitting uncomfortably upon his futon, Kaze caressed his bruised cheek and stared at the table. The Sohmas took their seats opposite and ajacent to him and waited for the guily, brown-haired male to start his story. When finally the silence became too overbearing, Shigure cleared his throat, long black hair falling across his eyes.

"You can't keep hiding the truth forever..." he said philosophically, resting his arms on the cherry-wood table. Yuki shifted in his seat and nervously brushed back his long purple (gray if ur a total nazi on Yuki ) locks. Kyo did not waver his sultry red eyes from Kaze as he fidgeted under their intense gazes.

Kaze bit his lip, nearly drawing blood, and finally began.

Not lifting his eyes from the table, he said "It's a long story..." The Sohmas seemed to cling to his every word as he continued. Tension was unbearably thick in the room and the house seemed abnormably absent and quiet without Tohru.

"I guess it all started with...my mother..." Kaze continued softly, reaching up and ruffling his long chocolate bangs.

"Your mother?" Shigure asked, perplexed.

"Yes...as Tohru may have told you already, our mother was a little...eccentric."

"How so?"

"Well...she was part of a gang, and..." Kaze stopped shortly, unsure of how to continue, his eyes peeled to the grain of the table.

"So?" Kyo encouraged impatiently.

"She was Genma's girlfriend." Kaze said softly, biting his lip again.

"WHAT!!!!?!!" Kyo hollered, shocked. Yuki frowned at his cousin's antics, but he too, looked perplexed.

"What? Who's this 'Genma' person?" Shigure asked, confused.

And so, Kyo and Yuki explained, in furvent detail, about the night's events...what with the kidnapping of Tohru and what not.

Finally understanding, Shigure leaned back, and returned his attention to Kaze, who had sat quietly through the recap, not moving from his seat.

"Anyway, you were saying?" he encouraged polietly.

"Well...yeah, Kyoko told me that they were planning on eloping as soon as she graduated." Kaze continued.

"So what happened?" Yuki asked, resting his elbows on the table.

"She met my father, Katsuya Honda. I reckon Tohru's told you about him?" he asked, still not picking up his eyes.

"Um...no..."

"Figures. Well, anyway, mom totally changed after that. Kyoko quit her gang, dumped Genma, and set her life straight. From what Judaii told me-"

"Judaii?"

"The one with the black hair." Kaze answered interjectedly. "Apparently, Genma was furious, and he never forgave my mom. After my dad...well...passed, I guesss I went kind of...crazy." Kaze said, lifting his eyes finally to the bright light overhead, blinking back unshed tears.

"How so?" Shigure asked again.

"I'd stay out all night, beating people up...stealing...sneaking into clubs...I was just...so _angry_," Kaze said, his usually masculine voice now dejected and defeated. " and that's when I met Genma..."

FLASHBACK

The cold wind cut through him like a knife and his small frame shivered in the late September weather. The soft, rythmic pop music from the club drifted outside, light from the neon red sign flashing down the alley. The full moon overhead illuminated the entire backway, and the blood spattered upon the brick wall shimmered in its candescent brilliance.

Kaze towered above a moaning, bloody figure upon the gravel walkway, his black trenchcoat blowing freely in the wind. Blood continued to seep from the mouth of his opponent-clad in dark jeans and a white hoodie.

He smirked as the man before him attempted to gain his footing, gripping the crevasses of the wall feebly with pudgy fingers.

The anger within him swelled again and a dark, spine-tingling chuckle escaped Kaze's lips. His bedraggled opponent turned, his bloody, bruised face pale with terror.

"You bastard!" Kaze yelled, lashing out and kicking the weakened man to the ground.

"Let this be a lesson to you! Don't EVER mess with me again! You got that?!" Kaze yelled, tossing his head of brown hair defiantly. His opposition nodded, and lost conciousness, collapsing in a pool of his own blood, faint tears still trickling down his grotesqe face.

Finally, the anger within him dissapated, and Kaze turned, gazing up into the bright moon. Its light illuminated his face, his high cheekbones and long nose dancing in the light...

_"Kaze, what do you think of when you see the moon?" Katsuya Honda asked, setting a young, pajama-clad Kaze on his knee. _

Kaze frowned as the memory swept over him, his eyes stinging with tears.

_The young boy gazed up at the pregnant moon in awe and amazement. He frowned._

_"It makes me sad..."_

_"Hm, why's that?" Katsuya asked, raising an eyebrow comically. _

_"Because! It must be so lonely! It sits all alone and has no one to play with!" Kaze said empathetically, pouting. He looked back at his father, and stared interestedly at the moon-lit features of his face. Katusya blinked, confused. Then, he smiled, as if he understood. The look that now played across his face, the epitamy of peace, of an ultimatum understanding was striking...and yet eerie. _

'What strange memories the moon brings back...' Kaze thought.

Oh how he missed his father...his heart twinged painfully from the loss...

"Why dad? Why did you have to die?" Kaze asked, to no one in particular, his voice barely audible. He clenched his fists in anger, tearing his eyes from the moon.

"My, my, my...look at what you did!" Kaze spun around at the sound of the low voice. Behind him, inspecting the unconcious body on the ground, stood a tall figure in a buttoned, black overcoat. A black, wide-brimmed hat adorned his crown and, even in the brilliantly penetrating moonlight, his face was hidden from view.

"Who the hell are you?" Kaze asked coldly, crossing his arms. .

"I'm Genma, and I'm offering you a spot in my gang..." he said. Genma meticulously tilted his head, his toothy, fox-like grin sending chills up Kaze's spine. "...Kaze Honda..."

END FLASHBACK

"And that's how it happened. For the first time in a long time, I had peace' of mind...if you can call it that." Kaze said, frowning and crossing his arms. "I was finally able to vent...and I started doing some really bad things." he said, pausing.

"Like what?" Kyo asked.

Kaze closed his eyes, disgusted, and shook his head - as if his past was almost too discraceful.

"I couldn't even begin...Genma had me do a lot of terrible things. And, in return, he offered me protection and, at times, he almost acted like a father with me...

"...but Kyoko, she always knew...Looking back now, I can see just how she looked at me, as if she knew everything.

"Eventually, I got control of myself, and finally snapped. I was terrified at what I'd done." Kaze said, shading his eyes.

"I tried to get out after that, but Genma was pretty strict. He even beat me once for demanding my freedom. Finally, for whatever reason, he decided to let me go...but only if I did him a favor..."

"And what was that?" Shigure asked.

"To take the life of an innocent man." Kaze answered sadly. Yuki gasped softly, his eyes widening. "A man who picked on him once in high school, that's all."

"So did you do it?" Kyo asked persistantly. Kaze shook his head.

"I left, for 5 years as you know. I lied, pretended as if I did my job, and started living there. The guy hi-tailed it out of the city when I tipped him off.

He chuckled. "I don't know why I thought I deserved a second chance...why I had any right to interfere in Tohru's life again...why I deserved to be happy...after all I did, the only end for me is death." Kaze said darkly, snaking his fingers through his hair.

"And so, now what?" Shigure asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Apparently, Genma found out about my little 'lie,' and now he's back for revenge, and the 'extra' money- of which I have no way of obtaining in only three weeks. And worse of all, Tohru's involved in all of this..." Kaze answered flatly, glancing up at Shigure.

It was quiet then, as the four contemplated their situation. The house creaked in the wind, trees rustled in the harsh breeze...

"So know what?" Kyo asked again, crossing his arms.

There was no answer.

O-O

So yea, its done yall. Srry, there's not much, creatively speaking, that you can do with this and the next chapter.

What's up with Tohru? How's her situation? Well, find out in the next chapter! ALSO!! The rest of the story is revealed...learn more about Kaze's tragic past...and the snares that Genma has set throughout his life.

Don't trust anyone...or they may come back to haunt you...

please R&R next chappie is under way!


	12. Day 2

Ah…

Tis Winter my friends! A time of joy, peace, and togetherness!

Not to mention…CHRISTMAS!!!! HOOPLA! Sorry it took me so long to update, my bro had to type his big paper this weekend…joy…hoopla…

Kay, kay. Check out the POLLS at the bottom, yo!

Mmm…. don't worry, if you guys are getting totally sick of my story now…leave me…but be forewarned that it shall be much, much more intense! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Shall we step forth? Venture into the unknown?

**CHAPTER 12 – DAY 2**

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!!!

Drip. Drip. Drip 

_The brown haired child of about seven frowned as she observed the melting snow around her. It trickled from the roofs of houses and the tangled limbs of trees to ever increasing puddles on the frosted ground below her. _

_Just yesterday, the air had been so sharp and crisp… the world covered in a wonderful white layer of fluff…but now, all that magic and happiness was melting away into nothing but muddy puddles as the cheerful sun peeked from behind dark clouds. _

_The sunlight danced upon the child's porcelain face as she leaned against the wooden railing of their apartment. Inside, the girl's mother cleaned to blaring stereo melodies, singing aloud with contentment…_

_But she remained alone and watched as the town slowly came to life before her bright green eyes. People hustled about the streets, huddled in their warm, colorful winter coats and scarves, smiles etched across their faces. _

_A tear fell down her pale face and dripped onto the railing…_

_Kaze_

_Was he melting around her too, just as the snow was?_

Drip. Drip. Drip.

The teen clenched her eyes tighter, turning her head from the annoying sound. She shivered upon the cold, dirty concrete floor, brown hair cascading limply across its surface.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Tohru sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep beside the back wall, a small puddle slowly forming near her face from the leaky roof. The raggedy teen shuddered and stiffly brought herself into a sitting position, resting her weary head on her thin, dirty knees.

Day 2

Just yesterday, she'd been taken from her brother and the Sohmas, locked away in this dirty, chilling cell. The endless-seeming night brought her no solace and little sleep. Her only source of luminosity in her dark enclosure emanated from a small hanging lamp outside her cell. It was no longer running, as Tohru assumed it must surely be morning. Through the jail's old, crooked walls she could hear birds chirping as they welcomed the new day.

People would occasionally pass, their faces cast in shadow, but none spared her a passing glance as she huddled in the darkness.

A fragment of her dream returned vaguely to her tired mind, and a slight frown tugged at Tohru's thin lips.

How long ago had that been?

Nearly ten years, she figured.

She was such a stupid, naive girl. How ignorant was she, to have been blind to her brother's actions. He'd obviously had something to do with this violent gang, led by the fearsome 'Genma' and his subordinates.

An exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

And what had she been doing? Sitting blissfully at home, unaware or uncaring, while Kaze was off doing God knows what. Was she honestly that bad of a sibling, that bad of a human being?

A soft thud reverberated through her enclosure, and Tohru lifted her head, eyes seeking its source.

Outside the barred front now sat a man. His long, elegant black locks spilled down the back of his wrinkled gray jacket as he slumped against the bars, raggedy pants scuffling against the floor. He did not speak, did not turn to her.

The silence stretched on endlessly.

Finally, the man cleared his throat, calling Tohru's attention. His voice, though soft, rang out clearly in the quiet as he spoke.

"You're Tohru, right?" he asked, still looking foreword.

"Y-yes." Tohru answered, finding her voice nearly inaudible. The man nodded.

"I thought so…you look just like Kaze said you did," he answered.

Tohru's eyes brightened, and she turned her body to face the man, folding her legs beneath her. She reached up, fingering her knotted hair.

"You know Kaze?" she asked, raising her voice slightly. He nodded again.

"Yes…he was a good friend of mine."

"Oh…um..." Tohru fumbled.

"Do you know how much Kaze talked about you?" he asked absently, chuckling softly. "He used to tell me how pretty you were, how much you'd grown, how great you were doing in school…"

"Um…" Tohru answered, ringing her hands at the awkward conversation.

"He did what he did for you, you know," the man said, finally turning and looking at Tohru. She frowned, reading nothing but sadness in his blue orbs. His face was very pale, hard jaw line and elegant nose jutting out obtrusively against the frame of his black hair.

"You were there yesterday, weren't you?!" Tohru cried suddenly, his face triggering the memory. The fleeting image of the man before her stepping out of the black car returned suddenly to her.

"Yes," he answered simply. "Unfortunately, I was involved in your transaction." He finally blinked, and tore his eyes from her face, choosing to eye the wall instead.

"You're name, what was it…um…Judai?" Tohru guessed, frowning. He looked back up at the sound of his name, a minute trace of smile tugging at his lips. He nodded.

The silence returned, and neither spoke.

"So I suppose you…want to know what's going on, don't you?" Judai asked, turning his gaze to Tohru's face again. Tohru felt her heart race, and she eagerly nodded.

Judai turned and leaned again against the cold steel bars, crossing his arms, as he began his story.

"As I'm sure you've realized, this is a gang, headed by Genma Hiroshomo," he began shortly.

"Yes, I've figured as much. But who is this Genma person? I mean, why is he after Kaze?" Tohru asked, brushing back her hair.

"Genma Hiroshomo…well, he's a very…violent man. He grew up in this town with his mother. When he turned ten, his mother committed suicide, and he was left on the streets. He had nowhere to go, no caring relative.

And so he tried to survive, living in poverty on city streets. He took up burglary to provide himself basic necessities. He ruled the streets, and often picked fights, one earning him the dignifying scars across his face. When he was about 18, Genma formed his own gang. He uses sabotage and black mail to force people he sees as having 'redeeming qualities' into his gang. Genma controls every aspect of our lives, and we are completely devoted to his will."

"So what about you, I mean, how did he make you join?" Tohru asked. Judaii stiffened noticeably, and Tohru bit her lip. "Oh! I'm sorry, it's okay if you don't want to talk about it!" she said apologetically, waving her hands comically.

"Genma took my wife from me. She's locked up here, same as you." Judaii answered, his voice short and pained. Tohru could think of no response, no way to comfort the poor man.

But he gathered himself, continuing his story with much effort.

"Anyway, when Genma was about 25, he met a young woman. She reminded him so much of his mother that he instantly fell in love with her. But she eventually was deterred from this wretched life… saved by her one true love. She dumped Genma, quit her gang, and set her life straight. Soon, the only woman Genma had ever loved was married and pregnant, soon to bring a young son into this world. Genma was filled with a never-ending hatred, and, to this day, he still vows revenge.

The woman's husband soon passed away, most unfortunately, and Genma set his eyes on the woman's oldest child…a boy of about twelve, who's heart slowly filled with the pain and suffering of his father's death.

That boy's name...was Kaze Honda." Judaii ended. Tohru gasped, her mind ringing with this unexpected news. Her brain slowly put together the missing pieces…

"But that means my mom was that woman!" Tohru cried in shock. Judaii nodded.

"Yes, Kyoko was the 'apple' in Genma's eye. I remember now, how obsessed he was with your mother. And how…thrilled he was when your father passed."

Tohru's fists clenched with an uncharacteristically coldness at this remark.

"He's devoted his entire life to making your family suffer. He personally deterred your brother, convinced him to join the gang, and forced Kaze to do so terrible things."

"So what happened?" Tohru pursued, leaning foreword.

"Kaze and I gradually became great friends. Eventually, though, Kaze grew up. He told me, nearly everyday, how much he resented his actions…how badly he wanted out…how retched he felt for what he'd done. So I did the only thing I could do…" Judaii answered, pausing expectantly.

"And what was that?" Tohru asked, already knowing the answer.

"I gave up my freedom in return for his," Judaii said softly. Tohru gasped. "I told Genma to let Kaze go, and that I would spend the rest of my days devoted to him. Genma accepted this transaction, and released Kaze, giving him a farewell mission."

"But why!? Why would you do that for my brother?" Tohru asked, her voice rising. Judaii looked back, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"No one deserves this life…I didn't want to see him go through what I've gone through." Judaii answered simply.

Silence.

Tohru shifted uncomfortably, and Judaii sat straighter against the bars. Tohru opened her mouth to speak, but the wave of information was too much for her brain to handle at once.

So she'd been right. Kaze was involved in this gang, and the reason he left them was because he was finally freed. But something still didn't add up…

"Um…this 'mission,'" Tohru started, making Judaii turn. "What was it?"

Bluntly, Judaii replied, "To take someone's life." Tohru jumped, her face paling. "Oh, but don't worry, Kaze didn't kill anybody, and never has. Genma got suspicious, and sent someone out after your brother. She was his cousin, twice removed. Apparently, she spied on Kaze, and even managed to befriend your brother. Alyssa, I think was her name?"

"What? That's my brother's girlfriend!" Tohru nearly yelled. (A.N: if you don't remember, go look back at chapter 4, kay?) Judaii froze, his face falling.

"It's worse than I thought…anyway, Alyssa reported that Kaze had not done his job, and was planning on returning to his home town, to see you and Kyoko again. Genma was furious, so he decided to get even by kidnapping you and demanding money."

They were silent again, and Tohru's brain poured over this information.

"So, now you know." Judaii said, turning to her again, hair falling limply. Tohru met held his gaze, a question surfacing between them.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Tohru finally asked unblinkingly, snaking her fingers through her hair again, trying to straighten it apprehensively.

Judaii paused, and his piercing blue eyes seemed to stare into Tohru's soul as the question hovered in the air. Finally, he spoke, his face emotionless and unreadable. "Because, I'm going to help you, Tohru Honda. I promise, I will get you out, and end this hellish nightmare forever." Tohru gasped again, and Judaii stood, his black locks falling to his waist. "I'll bring you something to eat later, all right?" Tohru did not answer as he turned his back and walked away. Tohru hustled to the entrance, looking after Judaii as he disappeared down the dark hall. Sighing, she returned to her position in the corner, her stomach growling. Tohru tightened her lips and pulled her knees to her chest. Her green eyes sought the ceiling, where she counted cracks to pass the time.

He hurried on, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. Judaii wiped his sweaty palms on his gray jacket, hurrying onward. Advancing up another flight of stairs, he found himself at the top level of the jail. Glancing around, he advanced down the ill-lit walkway, shoes clacking on the cold concrete loudly. People muttered as he passed, their voices not reaching his ears. He stopped finally, at the last cell, and hovered before it, biting his lip.

"Maya? Maya, are you there?" he whispered, again taking precautionary looks up and down the walkway. He turned his attention back to the cell as sounds emanated from it. He could see nothing through the darkness of her cell, but he continued to call for her.

"Maya, please, honey. It's me, Judaii. Maya?" he called, kneeling before the bars, searching through the impenetrable darkness. Suddenly, he jumped, as pale, bony fingers snaked through the bars and to his face. Recognizing his wife's touch, he calmed and leaned in, finding her face with his fingers.

"Judaii?" Maya whispered, her voice soft. God, she sounded so sick.

"Yes, dear. How are you feeling?" Judaii asked, his voice breaking. The woman shifted, bringing herself closer to the bars. Judaii smiled, grasping the woman's hands with his own. God, she was so cold to his touch. The woman slowly came into focus, her face just on the other side of the bars. Maya, his wife, had bright hazel eyes, which had long ago been filled with laughter and joy. Her sultry, pained eyes sparkled as they connected with her husbands. Her once lengthy, well-maintained golden hair was now pale and thinning, framing her thin face. She had well-rounded lips, and how eagerly he earned to kiss her, to hold her once again in his arms.

It had been nearly ten years since their future had been torn apart. They'd met in high school, married after college, and moved into a brand new apartment. A child was first on their list…but that dream soon vanished.

(_Flashback)_

_A much younger Judaii entered the apartment complex, and hastily jumped up the stairs, eager to greet his new wife. Tonight was the night. His young, lovesick heart pounded in his chest as he jumped the stairs, eyes brightening. While hurrying up the stairs, he removed his long work jacket, slinging it and his briefcase over his broad shoulders. Loosening his tie with his other hand, he finally reached his level. Regaining his composure, he straightened the light blue undershirt, pressed just the night before. The young man hustled down the hall to their apartment room, beaming. He stopped before the door, and oddly noticed other pairs of shoes beside the sandals of his wife. How suspicious, Judaii thought. But no matter, he opened the door, also kicking off his shiny black work shoes. _

_"Maya? Maya, I'm home!' he hollered, resting his briefcase on the shining tile floor. Confused was he, when his ears registered no response. "Maya?" he called again, hanging his coat on the hand-carved coat rack beside his wife's frilly pink overcoat. Silence. His heart now beat very differently in his chest, and a bead of nervous sweat trickled from his forehead. "Maya?" Judaii tentatively stepped onto the threshold, looking around briefly. The kitchen, dining room, and living room sliding doors were all open and the rooms were empty. A nasty, burning odor reached his nose from the burning pot of soup, and he hustled into the kitchen, turning the stove top off. Again, he set off in search of his wife. He checked outside first, and found his wife missing from her favorite chair. She always loved to sit out here, drink tea, and read a nice book…_

_Now he was truly worried. A note would've been pinned to the fridge had she gone out, but no such luck today… "Maya?" he called once more, his heart pounding as he stepped toward their bedroom. His large hands gripped the sliding door, and he swallowed, wrenching the door open loudly. His eyes widened, and he froze in shock. _

_Lying on his white bedspread, bound, was his wife. Her hazel eyes were filled with tears and fear as she struggled on the bed, golden locks spilling over the pillows. A shiny, well-used pistil pointed at her head, its owner chuckling evilly from the side of the bed._

"_What's going on here?!"Judaii yelled, taking a step foreword._

"_Don't move buddy, or the girl gets it." The bald, gruff henchman stated, gesturing with the gun, stretching his finger toward the trigger. Judaii froze again. _

"_Judaii Kishinto?" Judaii turned. There, beside the bald henchman, stood a very tall, very broad-shouldered man in a black overcoat and wide-brimmed hat. He tilted his head maliciously, proudly displaying the three large scars across his face. His gray, metallic eyes pierced into the man before him, seemingly searching Judaii's soul. _

"_Yes, that's me. Now tell me what you want!" Judaii yelled abrasively. Genma chuckled. _

"_I go by the name of Genma, and I run a local gang around here," he spoke, his harsh voice cutting through Judaii. "And you see, I've had my eye on you for quite sometime, Judaii Kishinto." Judaii shook underneath the man's piercing gaze, but angrily glared back at the man. "It'd be a real shame if your girl got hurt, wouldn't it?" Genma teased, nodding to his subordinate. The bald man snickered, shoving the gun up against Maya's head. She screamed against the tape, tears pouring down her ceramic face. _

_"No! Stop it! Please, don't hurt her!" Judaii yelled, paling. The henchman backed off, and Maya rested as sobs racked her body. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you, but don't hurt Maya!" he yelled hastily, bargaining. _

_Genma chuckled again. "I'm not asking you for anything, Kishinto. If you want your wife to keep her life, then you'll join my gang right away."_

_"Join your gang?"_

_"Yes. Swear loyalty to me, or let your wife's blood stain your fingers." Genma said harshly. "Do you or do you not accept my offer?" he held out his hand, pudgy fingers yearning for another to shake. Judaii swallowed and looked again to his wife. She was frozen on the bed, tear stained eyes piercing his, the gun held only inches from her face. Another tear dripped from her chin to the bedspread._

_Judaii bowed his head as tears trickled from his eyes, and he extended his hand, his nimble fingers just inches from his enemies. _

_"I accept." _

_Genma nodded, and grinned evilly, reaching out and shaking Judaii's quivering hand. _

_(End Flashback)_

After that, he'd been forced full-throttle into the gang life. Genma held his wife hostage, locking her away in the farthest cell, forcing him to do his dirty work. She was rarely given food, and Judaii was forbidden from seeing his wife. His heart tinged painfully as she coughed again, violently shivering.

Now she had a life-threatening disease…and Genma refused treatment.

"Judaii, how have you been? How's the new girl?" she asked, her weak voice penetrating his thoughts. Unknowingly, a tear slipped from Judaii's blue orbs as he caressed Maya's cheek.

"She's fine…in here because of her brother, Kaze."

"Oh yes, he was such a nice boy…"

"I'm going to get her out, if it's the last thing I do. I promise Maya. I won't let this hell go on any longer. I will end it." Maya smiled weakly, and reached through the bars, kissing Judaii on the forehead. He pulled himself foreword, kissing her lovingly on the lips, cheeks pressed against the cold metal bars. When finally they broke apart, Maya coughed yet again.

"I'm so sorry Maya…" Judaii spoke, for only the millionth time. She rested a finger on his sore lips, shaking her head.

"There's nothing that you could have done, dear…this is fate…and it's your fate that you destroy Genma, and this gang," she said weakly.

"And I'll get you out too, Maya. Then we can escape, and live again, just you and me! Maybe we'll even have kids and-" Judaii spoke, his voice rising as adrenaline pumped through his veins.

"-Judaii." Maya interrupted, silencing him. "…I don't know how much (cough) longer I can last, Judaii…I must see a doctor…and if Genma found you up here, you would surely be punished…your best choice would be to-"

"-No! Don't say it! That-"

"-is to forget me, and focus entirely on the mission…I'm not going to make it…"

Silence stretched between the torn couple as they ached for each other's warmth.

"Judaii, please, I'm tired…"

"Then rest, Maya. I'll be back soon, baby. Just hold on, please!" Judaii whispered loudly. Slowly, she sunk back, her fingers and face slipping from his grasp.

"Please Judaii…help her…destroy Genma…" Maya spoke, her voice fading into the darkness as she drifted off to sleep. "…For me…"

Judaii stood, turning as the sound of his wife's steady breathing reached his ears. Wiping away tears, he started again down the hallway.

Yes.

For Maya…

For Tohru…

For Kaze…

For himself…

And for everyone else…

He swore vengence eternally upon Genma, his heart filled with an unfillable void, an irrevocable anger.

Even if it killed him, he would rescue Tohru and Maya…

And kill the bastard that had caused him, and so many others, so much pain.

Genma's life belonged to him.

O-O

How was that yall? Didja like it? PLEASE R&R?

O-O, so now you all know that Kaze's girlfriend is ACTUALLY the enemy…just you wait, I'm not through with her yet…she'll show up sooner or later…

I'll TRY to have the next chapter up soon, but this is final's week, so give me a break!

POLLS

#1: Who do you think Tohru is most compatible with?

Kyo

Yuki

Shigure

Other (and list)

#2: Do you know of the band 'Skillet?'

Yes

No (go look them up, they're freaking awesome, and I write to their songs)

#3: Who should be the one that rescues Tohru?

Kyo

Yuki

Kaze

Judaii


	13. One Week Later: Kaze

Happy Holidays my friends!

But sadly, the New Year brings more school…gag…poke my eye out…blech…I've gotta go back on Thursday…blech.

People COME ON!!! I understand if u don't have time, or ur computer's being gay…or something like that, but **PLEASE**, I NEED YOU GUYS TO READ AND REVIEW!!!

I WANT **FIVE** REVIEWS, OR THERE AINT GONNA BE A NEXT CHAPTER! SO GET YOUR HEADS OUTTA UR BUTTS AND REVIEW, DAMMIT!!!

Hm, urg…for those of you who DO review, THANK YOU!! (Anime tears) Your ever-supportive comments (and sometimes flames :D) keep me goin through the rough times – again, THANK YOU!!!

I'm gonna do another poll, but I want a review with the poll answer, OKAY!?

Anyway, here's the next installment of my story 'Take Two'

Results of last polls:

Kyo won by a landslide

Most people know Skillet

Judaii should rescue Tohru

CHAPTER 13: One Week Later: Kaze 

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Natsuki Takaya, you are truly a visionary.

_"Brother, look! Sparrows!" his little sister giggled, pointing avidly at the small brown birds as they settled upon the littered concrete walkway. _

_Her brother only rolled his dark jade eyes and frowned, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his dark gray overcoat. He turned his head to the park, where a mother and young child were seated on a bench having lunch. Fall was fast approaching, and the once green trees were now speckled with vivacious oranges and reds. His sister giggled again, short silky brown hair bouncing. She looked back at her brother, rosy smile flashing. _

_With a flash of feathers the birds took flight as she jumped after them, laughing piercingly. Spinning around, she watched as they climbed higher and higher into the sky, finally disappearing into the sunlight. _

_"Brother, do you think it'd be fun to fly?" Tohru asked, bright green eyes blinking innocently. _

_Kaze frowned, and glared at his cheerful sister, his dark mood bringing a frown to her face. "What the hell would it matter? If we were born to fly, we would've been born with wings! Don't ask such stupid questions!" Kaze yelled, anger flashing in his eyes. Tohru froze, her smile vanishing. "Now come on, I don't wanna be here all damn day!" Kaze hollered, starting off. Tohru trotted after him, her optimism returning briefly. Giggling again, she grasped her brother's rough, fisted hand in her mitten ones.   
Kaze ripped his hands from hers. _

_Tohru fell in silence behind him as they walked along the sidewalk of stores, tucking her hands in her pink parka like Kaze. It was closing time, and the sun cast its last brilliant rays across the city. Tohru grinned in awe. People hustled by, arms full of the day's shopping, talking loudly. _

_"Hey Kaze!" Tohru and Kaze stopped, turning and looking behind them. Through the bustling crowd the siblings spied a tall male stepping out the door of a glossy red and white-stripped Lamborghini. A backwards ball cap adorned his crown of strawberry blonde hair, and his black hoodie and baggie red jeans hung off his thin frame. Reaching up with a gloved hand, he removed his sunglasses, revealing a pair of steely blue eyes, and nodded at Kaze. _

_"Hey Izawa." Kaze returned, walking toward the man. Tohru sighed and turned, grinning as she looked in a shop window at expensive, frilly clothing. Rubbing her finger against the glimmering glass, she became absorbed in the intricate lace patterns and cuts and the look of satin ribbons…_

_An engine roared behind her, and Tohru spun around, startled. Looking around instinctively for Kaze, she found him absent._

_She froze…_

_…And watched as her brother drove off in a red Lamborghini. _

Slowly Kaze unclenched his weary eyes, rolling over on his sleeping bag, covers twisting. Reaching up, he rested a callused hand on his warm forehead, fingers snaking through his brown bangs.

Tohru'd been kidnapped almost a week ago, and dreams of her riddled his sleep. He'd often wake up with tear-stained face, bed drenched in sweat.

Kaze removed his shirt, sweaty skin breathing again finally. Sitting up, he looked around Kyo's room, searching for a source of lower temperature. Spying the dirty, smeared window he stood, covers falling back. Staggering to the window, he dropped his shirt and reached up, rubbing his dreary green eyes.

Wrenching open the window loudly, he collapsed against its wooden base, head resting limply on his arms. Breathing deeply, he nearly grinned as the cool breeze spilled through the window, cooling his overheated body. And he sat there, eyes closed, blissfully aware of his surroundings…the sound of the birds…the feel of the warm sun on his skin…

_…And he hovered there in the empty doorframe, eyes closed as birds' cheery melodies reached his ears. The sun danced upon Kaze's thin teenage frame, and the chilly breeze cooled his heated mind. _

_"Brother?" Kaze turned. There, at the end of the hall stood his sister. She was nearly ten now, and starting to fill out. Her silky hair framed her pale face; rosy cheeks brimmed with a smile. Suddenly, anger rose again within him. How could she be so happy when he was in so much pain?_

_It wasn't fair._

_"Leave me alone," Kaze retorted coldly, looking outside absently. Just now, a tiny baby rabbit was hopping along the apartment garden. Its ears twitched with curiosity as it smelled the Morning Glories and Starlight. He felt a presence beside him, and realized it to be Tohru, arms folded across her small body. Kaze could feel her sadness as they stood together, watching the outside world, relishing their little slice of bliss. _

_If only he could enjoy it. _

_"Brother…what's wrong?" he turned, steely eyes briefly meeting those of his concerned sister. Kaze leaned against the doorframe in ignorance, black jacket wrinkling against the wood. The cool breeze flushed into the apartment entrance again, and Kaze breathed, sucking the cool air deep into his lungs. "Kaze?" his sister called weekly, her smile absent. "Please, tell me! Tell me why you don't ever look at me any more…why are you so angry when you see me? Why won't you play with me anymore? Did I do something wrong?" Tohru asked, tears brimming in her emerald orbs. Still, he did not look at his sister, kept his eyes on the inquisitive rabbit outside. It hopped about, probably looking for its mother amidst the weeds. _

_Suddenly he stumbled, and glanced down. Clutching his jacket, face buried in his shirt, was Tohru. Soft sobs escaped her lips as she hung onto her brother. _

_To anybody else, this would be touching, maybe even heartbreaking._

_But ever since Dad had died, he was just so angry. It's like he was metaphorically drowning under an ocean of despair. Everyone else had gotten over it…even mom… But his heart still ached with the pain of losing his father, Katsuya. The pain burned within him like a fire, filling him with irrevocable rage. His only ventilation in this world of livid insanity was Genma and the gang…it was like Kaze felt __**better**__ when he robbed somebody, beat a guy to a pulp… as if he was gaining some control, some of his happiness back._

_But Tohru's smile, her ever-optimistic attitude just pissed him off. Why should she be happy when he wasn't? She'd been just a kid…she didn't even remember Katsuya. It wasn't fair! Why did no one else understand this pain?!_

_Tossing his hair rebelliously, he shoved his weeping sibling from him, marching off outside. He heard her crying, but ignored her. Striding loudly, he made for the gate. The baby rabbit bolted, seeking refuge in a Peony bush as Kaze hustled through. With an annoying screech, Kaze wrenched open the gate and ran out._

"God, I'm such an ass." Kaze said to himself, surfacing from his memories. He opened his eyes again, and blinked back, nearly blinded by the bright sunlight. Kaze finally stood, rubbing his eyes again. It was still so damn stuffy in this room, though the window remained pried open. Kyo sure kept this room nice and toasty…as if he craved warmth like a cat (A.N: Hahahhaha, do ya get it?)

Bending over, Kaze folded his blanket and shoved it hastily under Kyo's unmade bed. Not like Kyo slept in here anyway. Standing up, he made his way to the door, where his black suitcase was propped open. Fishing about inside it, he yanked out a black tee, plaid boxers, and a pair of dirty, unwashed jeans. Throwing his drenched shirt aside in a pile of other dirty clothes, he jerked the door open, heading for the bathroom.

The house was abnormally silent. And untidy, for that matter. As Kaze walked, he swerved to carefully avoid bags of trash, books, and other such items. A thick layer of dust had already formed over the side table; the window at the end of the hall covered in a film of grime. Passing Yuki's room, Kaze paused. No sounds emanated from the teen's room so, with a heavy sigh, Kaze continued onto the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Kaze sucked in his breath. The unsightly mess was not what made him gasp, nor the broken mirror - smashed by an angry Kyo Sohma just yesterday…it was the strawberry towel hanging, untouched, on the towel rack. Kaze heart ached again, and he dropped his clothes, making his way to the towel rack. Gingerly, he ran his fingers through the fraying edges of his sister's washcloth…Tohru always had loved strawberries.

His eyes pricked with tears and Kaze turned from the object, quickly switching on the shower.

Swiftly throwing his sweaty clothing aside, Kaze stepped into the chilly shower, sighing with content as the icy water ran over his overheated body.

_It was raining again…_

_Kaze stood, eyes closed as the rain washed over him. He was 16 now…and more desperate than ever to escape Genma's gang. _

_"Yeah, you won't be messin with us ever again, will you?" Wrenching his eyes open again, he turned. Down the darkened alley stood Ashitori and Izawa, two other dedicated members of Genma's gang. They hovered above yet another innocent victim. Soft moans escaped his badly beaten body as the trodden man squirmed upon the bloody concrete walkway. Ashitori smirked, his blue eyes sparkling with untamed rage. Not unlike a lion in ferocity, Ashitori was Genma's right hand man. He'd joined willingly after murdering his own wife. _

_Izawa snickered and lunged out, kicking the man again. He was far below Kaze and Ashitori in Genma's society rankings, but he tagged along gleefully on missions. His innocent looks and two-faced personality suited him well for robbery. Most people would think him an ordinary, sweet guy… He'd joined up with Genma after running away from his family estate in Tokyo. _

_Finally, their victim collapsed and Ashitori frowned with disappointment. _

_"Awe…looks like our fun's over guys," he said, flipping through the man's stolen leather wallet, sticking all items of importance in the front chest pocket of his trench coat. _

_"Damn, what a drag." Izawa agreed. Then he turned, raising an eyebrow at Kaze, who still stood alone in the rain, gazing at them abstractly. "Yo, Kaze. What's up with you? Didn't you want in on this?" he asked, folding his arms._

_"Hey yeah, now that I think of it, you aint been doin nothing lately man. What the hell's goin on with you?" Kaze shook his head, hair soaked with nature's tears (A.N: isn't that a beautiful simile?) _

_"I'm fine," Kaze said softly, walking to his comrades. _

_"Yo man, you can totally tell us. What's the matter, you got a girl or something?" Izawa asked, not sounding brilliant. _

_The corners of Kaze's mouth tightened, but he shook his head. "No, not really…" he said, his mind turning to Tohru…he looked up again, blinking, as the rain poured down. _

_He wished it would rain forever._

_And wash away all his sins…his regrets, his actions…_

_Tohru cried so much these days…Kaze completely ignoring her, not wishing her involvement. She was so lonely, and wanted nothing to do but help Kaze…_

_The image of Tohru, shaking as tears poured from her bloodshot eyes, came to mind yet again._

_"HEY!" Izawa yelled. Kaze jumped and looked again at his 'friends.' They were looking oddly at him, Ashitori very perturbed as he thumped his foot impatiently. _

_"Sorry…it's just…" Kaze began, finding the words hard to come. "Don't you guys ever wish…you could go back?" (A.N: _this next part might totally SUCK)

_"Go back? What the hell do you mean?" Izawa asked, not understanding._

_Kaze blinked sadly, looking at the poor man on the ground, his body rocking with labored breathing. _

_"I mean, look at him…what kind of people have we become?" his companions stood, stunned as Kaze continued. "We were once normal people, you and I…where did we go wrong? Where did we turn off the right path and head down the wrong, huh? Sometimes, I just wanna go back…turn back time so that I'd never do any of this in the future…I've ruined the lives of people I love, of people who used to care about me…" he looked back up at the cloudy sky, closing his eyes as rain drops hit his face. "I wish I'd never joined this gang…I wish I was still normal, talking with my friends, playing with my sister…but I've ruined everything. I jus-"_

_Suddenly, he was shoved up against the brick wall, Ashitori's thick, muscular hand around his neck. _

_"What is this bullshit that's spillin out your mouth, huh? You bastard, you're in this…you got yourself in this. You should be grateful to Genma!" he hollered, tightening his hold. _

_"Hey, Ashitori, put him down! He's choking!" Izawa cried concernedly from the sidelines._

_"Shut up worm! Kaze, Genma saved you from your wretched life. He took you in, let you vent, and treated you like a frickin father for god's sake! And this is how you repay him? Genma is a great man, a much better man than you!" Ashitori screamed, his loyalty shining brilliantly. Kaze could feel his world going dark, air ceased to escape his lips…_

_Ashitori released him and he collapsed, gasping violently for air on the ground. Ashitori hovered angrily above him, wrath emanating from every pore in his body. His brilliant red hair hung loosely over his eyes and he turned from the injured Kaze, marching over to the shocked Izawa. "You ever say any of that again, you ever think about leavin, I'll KILL YOU," Ashitori threatened, looking back and keeping Kaze's gaze. _

_Marching off, Ashitori left him, Izawa following obediently like a dog._

_Recovering finally, Kaze rolled on his back, his own tears and those of the earth's melding together. _

_He wished it would rain forever…_

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kaze startled, nearly slipping in the shower.

"Yo! Hurry up asshole!" Kyo yelled from outside the door. He marched off loudly as Kaze hastily turned off the water. He watched it sink down the drain with a slurp.

Stepping out of the shower, he wrapped a blue towel around himself and walked to the broken mirror. Quickly brushing his teeth, Kaze kept his eyes glued to his shattered reflection in the mirror.

He looked like hadn't slept in a month…there were deep bags under his slightly bloodshot eyes, and his skin was quite insipid.

And what the hell was with these damn memories buggin him today? It was like he was losing sanity over insomnia! (A.N: I made that up! Ha! ME!)

Spitting into the sink and rinsing, Kaze tore his eyes from his weary face. He threw his clothes on quickly, flung his sopping towel to the ground and headed out the bathroom. The household was clearly awake now. Kaze could hear the T.V. downstairs and the smell of food arromating from the kitchen.

Hurrying loudly down the stairs he took a seat across from Yuki and adjacent to Shigure. Yuki glared at Kaze through his mop-like locks, but Kaze ignored it.

"Morning." Shigure added, not looking up from the day's paper. Kaze nodded and sat quietly in the tense room.

When Kaze had first arrived, the Sohma household was quite immaculate. But since Tohru's disappearance, the house had fallen back into shambles.

Kyo was head chef now, as he apparently was the only male with culinary knowledge in the facility. Surprisingly, he possessed an enormous amount of talent in this field. Kyo's anger had become more uncontrollable, and conflicts with his cousins were quite frequent, and he directed irrevocable rage towards Kaze with each passing glance.

Kyo's room was probably the cleanest in the whole house. It was as if he kept the filth away in remembrance of Tohru. Kyo now slept on the couch downstairs, often lying awake for hours just staring at the cracked ceiling.

Yuki had become a very quiet teenager. Except when spoken to, or called out by his cousin, he conversed little. He too directed a binding rage towards Kaze.

Shigure? Well…the drunkard fool hadn't changed too much. He was taking this all in stride, complaining daily about the absence of his little 'flower.' He'd been working overtime for the master plan, trying to raise enough money to get Tohru back.

Oh, the plan?

The plan, which had been so hastily thrown together? Get some money…and fast. Kyo, Yuki, and Kaze were forced to get their own jobs, and use what little money they had left to pay for Tohru's return.

In the middle of the grainy table sat a small red rusty bucket. In it, their savings so far…only about 500 dollars…way short. Genma had sent message to the Sohma household that the amount due was 5,000. Already one week had passed…obtaining that kind of money in one more week…the pressure was enormous.

As impossible as it appeared, none had stopped to decipher the possibilities, the scenario that might possibly play out if the money did not come fast enough.

He could see it already in his mind, the horrible panorama…Genma would shoot Tohru, murder her right in front of their very eyes…Kaze knew he would.

Genma had already executed so many people in that fashion for the same reason …and Kaze had watched numbly as their blood soiled the ground, as dead bodies were held in the arms of their friends or family members…he'd watched as Genma laughed evilly at the pain of his victims…

Besides the amount due, Genma had also written to the Sohma's that they would be watched…to make sure Kaze didn't try to run again.

Kyo finally kicked back the sliding door angrily, chucking breakfast on the table rudely. Taking his seat, he glowered at Kaze, who hid his eyes in his long locks of chocolate brown hair and reached for a steaming rice ball.

He felt no pain as the still searing rice touched his fingertips, felt nothing as his tongue was scorched with each bite.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Shigure asked, breaking the tense silence.

It was the start of winter break today, so the household members would be able to work harder for the money they so desperately sought.

"I'll be working all day…probably till eleven tonight." Yuki spoke softly, also taking a riceball, hair hiding his face.

"Me too." Kyo said, in between stuffing his face with his own cooking.

"I've got to finish my manuscript today…so I'll be getting a paycheck pretty soon, myself." Shigure said, smiling in his usual wayward fashion. "Kaze? What about you?"

"Oh…um…" Kaze started, voice cracking with guilt. "I'll be working late too…"

"Hell, I don't see why we have to make up for your shit." Kyo interrupted rudely, chucking aside his filthy chopsticks. They joined the many other piles of trash littering the room. "I mean, this is your fault."

"Yes. It is."

"Sure as hell I don't wanna be working on my break…and you damn well better not let anything bad happen to Tohru." Kyo argued, voice rising.

The room was silence again.

"ARGH! Dammit, I'm goin to work." Kyo yelled, running from the room, grabbing his coat and leaving abruptly.

Yuki left his plate, cleanliness not first on his list of priorities. He too, grabbed his coat and left. The two eldest were left. One sulked and the other quickly devoured the remaining food prepared by chef Kyo.

"I'm so sorry…" Kaze began yet again. Shigure held up a hand, silencing him.

"You know Kaze, fate is what fate is…what will happen will. There's nothing we can do but deal with it." Shigure said, blinking philosophically as he read the news.

Hm…where had he heard that line before?

_"Kaze, hush now," the woman cooed softly, caressing Kaze's messy hair with her prim fingers. Tears streamed from his face, soaking her red cocktail dress. The woman's blonde hair fell limply around her smiling face, and her blue eyes sparkled with tears. _

_Kaze sobbed, not unlike a little child, in her lap. _

_"Kaze, fate is what fate is…what will happen will." Alicia said philosophically, looking out the window at the full moon. It cast its light upon the two in the middle of the floor. Kaze looked up, blinking his bloodshot eyes…he'd just confessed everything to his girlfriend, Alyssa. _

_And she'd understood...here she was, comforting him as he cried like a little baby._

_"…And there's nothing we can do but deal with it." Alyssa continued, holding Kaze's gaze. She was so wise, even though she was younger than him…_

_He pulled his head from her soaked lap, running a hand through her soft golden locks. _

_"Thank you. Thank you…you've said the words I needed to hear…those words I wanted to believe…I-" Kaze started apologetically. But Alicia's plump, rosy lips cut off his words. _

_He grasped her hand, another tear slipping from his face. _

_And so they kissed, bathed in moonlight, in Kaze's new apartment. _

Damn flashbacks just wouldn't leave his mind alone today, would they? Kaze thought absently, running a hand through his bangs.

KnockKnockKnock

Shigure's head and his own jerked up at the sound. Apparently, someone had arrived, knocking softly at the front door.

"Were you expecting someone?" Shigure asked, curiously folding back his newspaper on the smeared table. Kaze shook his head, perplexed. "Me neither."

Kaze stood, straightening his wrinkled shirt. He slowly made his way to the door, and opened it with a loud squeak.

He gasped.

Standing on the Sohma front step was a gorgeous woman with wavy blonde locks. She shivered upon the hearth; navy winter jacket zipped tight against her small frame, blue eyes sparkling.

"A-Alicia?"

_**O-O**_

SORRY I HAD TO END IT SO EARLY!!! Totally, if you hate this chapter, go ahead and flame it. I'm leavin in like, ten minutes, so I gotta get this chapter up, yo.

Didja hate it, didja like it?

PLEASE REVIEW!!

Polls

#1: Do you think I posses any talent for writing?

No, you definitely suck

Yes, but you must keep trying

#2: Why do you guys keep reading my story?

Because I laugh at your mockery of writing talent

Because I like your stuff

Because you do funny polls and crap like that

#3: Which zodiac (Chinese) animal are you?

Cat (jkjkjkjk)

Rat - 1960, 1972, 1984, 1996

Dog - 1970, 1982, 1994, 2006

Monkey – that's me!! – 1968, 1980, 1992, 2004

Boar – 1971, 1983, 1995, 2007

Cow – 1961, 1973, 1985, 1997

Horse – 1966, 1978, 1990, 2002

Snake – 1965, 1977, 1989, 2001

Rabbit – 1963, 1975, 1987, 1999

Dragon/seahorse – 1964, 1976, 1988, 2000

Rooster – 1969, 1981, 1993, 2005

Tiger – 1962, 1974, 1986, 1998

Sheep – 1967, 1979, 1991, 2003

Kay yall, I'll try to have the next chapter up real soon. I've already started on it so don't you worry!

Inulover411


	14. Update 12 13 11

To all who still read this story!

As of 12/13/11, I will (**NOT**) be deleting any of my stories or my account.

I had been considering it, because I know just how angry I get when my people don't update (cough) and I'm all like "OMFG lets go read that amazing f**kin story!" And it's no further after a year? I rage, man, I rage.

The reason for this "special" update? I'm procrastinating my studying for a final AND I got a review from an…anon? Whatever, I couldn't reply to his/her message: Headless Chicken

**Reasons why I stopped this story in the first place:**

-I was having such a hard time dealing with the chapter after where I left off.

-I had actually written the ending…yeah. And had no idea how to get there.

-SO many loopholes in this story! Loopholes, doplegangers, blunt or sticky ends (lol Genetics)

-I got started with my other story, mostly because I wanted to write something dangerous, violent, and depressing…even more so then this?

-I finished reading the entire Furuba series…and it made me re-evaluate some of the ways I'd portrayed their pasts, their personalities, etc.

-I moved on, because it wasn't that popular in my opinion.

-Not everyone likes a story with a whole bunch of OC's thrown in.

-I moved into more fan-art and worked on THOSE skills (.com

-The summer I planned to redo it was the summer I was leaving for college…and we all know how THAT works. Wrote letters to brother and parent, cried a whole bunch, blab la. Am a sophomore now, majoring in Biology (possibly Micro) with a Chem (and art?) minor.

-I had recently had my writing (fanfiction like this) reviewed by someone I knew, and they had ridiculed me to the point where I no longer had any desire to pick up the keyboard.

-I got a laptop :D

-I have an immensely time-consuming and possibly career deciding job…and it doesn't have much place for writing.

-I moved on from Fruits Basket. I have SO many other fanfics, but just never bothered to type them: Twilight (before it started being a sin/lame to like it), Inuyasha, Junjou Romantica, Full Moon wo Sagashite, and of course, a LOT of Naruto (mostly SasuSaku – A Scorned Woman : Sasuke returns, but not to the open arms of one pink-haired kunoichi. With his brother dead, his focus now lies on restoration…and winning back the broken heart of Sakura, who is now Anbu captain, Head nurse, and hella hot, and hella pissed at him.) (DON'T ASK WTF THAT WAS – its like a bad sitcom)

**What I'm Planning on Doing Now:**

-As I've gone back and re-read things, I'm realizing that, you know, there was intention here. I had an original idea.

-I want to accomplish at least ONE thing here. As it was, I've written almost an entire SEQUEL to my other story, which isn't even finished.

-Because Headless Chicken and everyone else who makes this story the most popular under "Take Two – Anime/Manga – Fruits Basket (39)" gives me hope and it makes me happy that someone still cares : ) *sends hug*

-Hopefully as I've matured, my writing style and what not have gotten better.

**WHAT TO EXPECT FROM ME:**

-I'm re-reading the entire story over Christmas Break (and once I get the F**K out of this college campus for a bit!)

-Maybe, just maybe if we all wish really hard? A re-upload of a few chapters. I will at least TRY and have the prologue (first chapter thing) uploaded by…*drumroll*…January First, 2012.

-Then its back to hell school, and I'll be swamped again. I have no time for even more than DOODLES here, let alone full blown projects.

-Next summer, Summer of 2013. I will have summer classes, but one of them is writing, and that'll help get my brain moving. My job will be easier. I plan on re-writing and writing additional chapters as much as I can. Now that I have a laptop, it is significantly easier. I will also be working on an art project: Naruto babies :3 Or just more fanart.

-My highest possible goal: (not making any promises): Have this story finished by August 10, 2013. THAT IS NOT A PROMISE!

**What I need from YOU?**

-When I start writing should I

(a) Keep both stories, but upload them as an additional titled "Take Two – Version Two" (or some other clever-ish title)

(b) Delete the first and just upload this as "Take Two"

(c) Replace chapters as I go (assuming I can do that) (this is my least favorable option).

**FINALLY**

-Just because I plan on re-writing doesn't mean I'll change every chapter. Some of my old stuff isn't half-bad.

-Thank you to everyone. I've gotten so much support for what I thought was utter crap, and it's awesome. I'm doing it mostly for you guys

Sincerely,

Kelsey Anderson

(woops) Inulover411 :3


End file.
